Are You Real?
by T.J.Grei
Summary: TwoBit wants to save his first kiss for that special someone who is real. A request by sodapoplover, a TwoBit romance! At least it will be... Very Slow Updates
1. I'm a summer person

This is a love story in Two-Bit's POV. Sodapoplover wanted a romance with Two-Bit. I thought it'd be a good idea. Right now, it's just setting the mood for the actual story, telling that it's winter and that Darry is all fuzzy in winter(lol). I think I'm gonna have to really think about this one, like the chicks name. I need a good one... Anyways, the beginning is in Two-Bit dream thoughts, so don't get confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders, but I wished I did. I'm gunna own Two-Bit's girl though...

_

* * *

_

_I might have had a fucking number of blondes, but none of them were really for real. I mean, one got to me to get to Soda, another got to me because of a bet, another got to me to see if I could handle her, and the last one because of her stupid-ass boyfriend. Hell, Sylvia got to me once, but I shunned her off. Then the fling with Angela Shepard to get Tim's boxers in a twist. I got a black eye for it too. But although I have had quite a number of blondes, and I have never shown them to the gang, I've never been kissed before. I mean, sure I put up a front of that I've screwed every chick at the high, and I've kissed just about everyone(except guys, that's just ew) a few times. But I haven't. I want to save that kiss for the one I'M serious about, not about her seriousness. I've never really been loved before. Sure, my mom and sis love me but it's not the same. I want someone to love me without concern, and I want someone to love without concern. It's more like a fantasy, actually, if you think about it. Nothing like that could ever happed to a fucking greaser like me; a drunk and a prankster. My mythology teacher nicknamed my nickname cause I joked so much in her class; to her, I'm Loki, Norse God of evil and treachery, and known for being a prankster too._

_But that's beside the point. I'm eighteen and a half and never been kissed. I thought for sure that Marcia would be the one, the first kiss. I mean, we hit off real good, both have the scatterbrained sense of humor. But she wasn't a blonde. And besides, I should date my own type, not a Soc. But... I wonder if that's the best way, to ignore feelings you have for a person because of social class and money. Or music likes and how we dress. Pony told me the only difference between a Soc and a greaser is that the greasers are too emotional and the Socs are too hard and icy. I'm middle class, probably the only greaser who hangs with the Curtis' who has a bit of money to spare, but that excludes Steve who had like, hundreds of five and ten dollar bills in a dresser from when his father ran him out and gave him money to make up. So if I wanted to, I could be a Soc instead of a greaser. All I had to do was keep my hair clean and wear the stupid pants they wear... okay, maybe not. But love is fishy. Soda loves Sandy, Steve loves Evie, Dally 'loves' Sylvia, Darry has been seeing a chick lately, Pony and Johnny have too, but I'm a loner at this moment. _

--x-X-x--

I woke with a start that morning, on the Curtis' couch. I had fell asleep there last night after Pony asked me for help with his girlfriend. I said what was on my mind and told him the truth. He got some meaning out of it, so I was okay. It was the winter break, and by the smell in the house no one was up. Well, I was up first, so I'm cooking this morning. I swung my feet off the couch and the blanket fell in a pool at my waist. Then I noticed how cold it was; I was shirtless. I shivered a little and got up. I wasn't a winter person, I was a summer. But I didn't mind. I went to the kitchen and rummaged through the ice box. There were a few eggs there. I took them and shut the ice box. I knew how everyone liked their eggs: Pony liked 'em hard, Darry likes 'em in a sandwich, and Soda liked 'em with grape jelly. So I got started.

Darry came in as the eggs sizzled on the stove nicely. He looked from me to the eggs and smiled. He looked better smiling.

"Hey Two-Bit, I didn't know you were here last night." he greeted, taking out the cake from the ice box.

"I wasn't planning to, I just kind of fell asleep after talking to Pony." I explained, piling eggs on a piece of toasted bread. I could tell Darry was smiling behind me. It was nice just to talk to Darry without Soda or Steve running in and bothering us. I felt something hit my shoulders and noticed that the blanket I slept with was now wrapped around me.

"You'll catch a cold without the blanket, Two-Bit." he said, "By the way, you're acting all weird... You okay?" he asked.

"I'm not a winter person..." I muttered, making his laugh. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm a winter person... Snow makes me all fuzzy inside." I had to laugh at that one. I passed Darry his sandwich. He took it and ruffled my hair as thanks.

"You're welcome." I said, putting Pony's eggs on a plate. I began to fix Soda's eggs as Soda himself came in ungreased and shirtless. He was shivering so bad his teeth chattered. I shrugged off the blanket and tossed it onto Soda. "You gotta start wearing clothes, Sodapop." I said, making him laugh.

"Look who's talking."

"Shaddup." I said, jamming his eggs in his hands. He smiled happily at me and went over to the table to eat. There was a grin on his face as he downed the eggs. I leaned on the stove and waited for Pony. Darry and Soda had finished their eggs. Darry turned to me.

"You wanna go wake Pony for us?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said, throwing down the towel that was draped over my shoulder, the little warmth now gone. I trotted over to Pony and Soda's room and went on in without knocking. I looked around and saw Pony asleep on the bed, curled up under the covers like a small kitten. I sat next to him on the bed and stroked his hair. He opened an eye to look at me. "Hey kiddo, I made food for you, come get it before Soda does." I said, making him sit up.

"You cooked? Is it poisoned?"

"Darry ate it and he's okay, so it's fine." He chuckled.

"But he has a stomach of steel."

"So do you." I shivered and rubbed my bare arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just not a winter person, you know that. I hate the cold." I replied, rubbing my arms more. I got up, allowing him to follow.

"I don't like the winter either. Darry loves it."

"I know. Makes him feel all fuzzy inside."

"That's his weakness: snow. Ha ha ha."

* * *

Review please! And if you have a name for Two-Bit's future girl, please tell me. 


	2. Plop and Snowflakes

I do not own The Outsiders! But me making Darry hyper is my fault! ALL MY FAULT! MUWAHAHAHA! (looks around) Sorry, please read.

* * *

Darry was on his toes all day, waiting for the first snow flake. He loved snow and he always thought snow wouldn't fall this year. But it kept gettin' colder and colder and next time it would rain, Darry would be bouncing off the walls. I had to admit, I like how snow looks, just now the feel of it. Icy cold. I hated cold things, all except for beer. Cold beer made me happy.

"Darry what are you doing?" I asked. He was pressed against the screen door, not only his face, but his body and stuff too. There was a goofy grin on his face when he turned to me.

"It looks like it's gunna snow." he said, turning back to press his face to the door. His eyes grew large. "I think it's comin'!" he said. He was dressed in a heavy jacket and two pairs of jeans, ready for the snow. I was on the couch, sitting dressed in a heavy jacket and one pair of jeans. Darry wanted me to 'play' with him when it started to snow.

"I think you gotta wait till the snow fills up to make a snow-greaser." I said, making him laugh.

"I don't wanna wait." he said, whining like a little kid.

"Well, take off at least one pair of jeans until the snow fills up." He smiled over at me. I turned my head back to the T.V., where a weatherman said a major snow fall was headed our way.

"I guess you're right..." he took one off right in front of the door. I heard a little old lady scream and thought, 'Oh geez, Darry took off both of them.' I looked over at him; he was red and pulling on a pair. He looked at me.

"Darry, I said ONE pair, not both." I said, grinning. Now that he had on pants, he was jumping up and down in place. Suddenly, Soda ran out, yelling at the top of his lungs,

"EARTHQUAKE!" and he hit the floor and covered his head. Darry stopped instantly. Soda looked up at Darry. "Oops... it was you." Darry made a face at him.

"Thanks..." he turned back to the door.

"You're welcome!" said Soda as he got to his feet. Darry was smiling. Soda came over and sat down next to me. "So, Darry is making you go out a play?" he asked, messing with the sheep wool lining the collar of my jacket.

"Yeah, I get to play with Darry." I clapped sarcastically. Soda laughed.

"Me and Steve will go play with you two."

"Where is Steve, anyways?" Soda's grin went as he thought about it.

"Actually, I don't know... I said he would be here by now." There was a thud and both me and Soda turned our heads to the door. Darry was sitting cross-legged next to the door, eyes fixed on the outside.

"Darry, did you plop?"

"Yes."

"You're not supposed to plop, Darry."

"My house, I can plop if I feel like it."

"Plopping damages the floor."

"I'll fix it later."

Me and Soda rolled our eyes and said the same thing, "He's a kid."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are." He laid off, he was too busy watching the door for any hint of snowflakes. Me and Soda turned our attention to the T.V.. There was another thud. I turned my head slightly and Darry was laying on the floor with the door opened in front of him. Dally was looking down at Darry.

"Darry, you okay man?" he asked, helping Darry up. Darry was looking hard at Dally, then noticed a snowflake on his hair.

"I'M GREAT!" he yelled, running out the door. Me and Dally's eyes met.

"Is he okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got snow fever." They all cracked a laugh. Dally sat down in Darry's chair and waited. Everyone was quiet. It soon got too quiet without Darry whining to the door. But the silence was broken by Darry running back, covered in little snowflakes and a wide grin.

"Two-Bit! Come _on_!" he yelled, grabbing my arm. I was pulled out of the couch and pushed to the door. I heard Dally cussing at Soda, who was dragging him back outside.

The snow had picked up quiet nicely, flowing in a gentle feel. I was cold to the touch and because of the body heat, it melted quickly on our faces. There was a thin layer on the ground, but not much. I noticed Darry was jumping up and down, happily chanting some little verse over and over. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was funny. I mean, watching a twenty-year-old man jump up and down and chanting only because it was snowing was kind of funny. Soda was now over with Darry, also chanting but chanting something completely different to the other. Dally and I exchanged looks. That was when Soda tackled Dally and Darry tackled me. All four of us fell with a thud and giggles of laughter from the two brothers. I rolled Darry off of me, who rolled around with the goofy grin on his face. He didn't even care that the last shred of masculine was driven away. A giggling greaser didn't bode well unless that greaser was a kid under the age of ten. Darry was double that. I had to laugh too; seeing Darry this giddy was rubbing off on us. I found that Dally was also laughing.

Finally, there was enough snow for Darry to make a perfect snowball. Us other three got up and also made snowballs. Thus, the fight was started. Darry threw one at me; I dodged but Dally didn't so Dally returned the favor by throwing one at Darry. Soda threw one at me; I threw one to him and both fell down from being hit from them. I rolled over to Darry and grabbed his feet, tripping him into the snow build up. I grabbed a clump of snow and smashed it in Darry's face. I swear, Darry is too funny in the winter. Snow effects him like that. Dally prefers fall, Soda likes spring, and I like summer. We're all different, but all best friends.

And I'm glad we are too.

* * *

Okay, I'm stuck between two names for Two-Bit's future girlfriend: Jennifer or Crystal, so please pick between those two! REVIEW PLEASE and hopefully, the romance would kick in in the next chapter.


	3. Stupid Fluffy Chair

I went with the name, Jennifer, for Two-Bit's future girl, so don't kill me! Anyways, I do not own The Outsiders! Oh, and readers who read "Twin Troubles" or "Grown Up", Kendra is back in this story, but she's not his twin, just his eleven year old sister. Please don't get confused.

* * *

Dripping wet, the four of us walked into the Curtis house. Darry was first followed by the rest of us. Johnny was sitting next to Pony on the couch, watching a little T.V. and eating a piece of cake. We looked up at them and grinned. They were staring, mouth agate, at us. We were throwing our jackets against the wall and kicking our shoes on top of them.

"Hiya kids." I greeted, then shivered. "Shit, it's cold in here." Dally shut the door behind us, keeping the warmth from the fire in. I sat in front of the fire and tried to get warm. I took off my shirt cause it was way too wet for my taste. I shivered a little more and waited for Soda, Darry, and Dally to join me. They all did, all have taken off their shirts. They were in a row behind me so I squirmed my way onto their laps; I was laying across them, my head on Darry's lap, torso on Soda, and legs on Dally. They didn't protest, probably because I was warming them up. Pony and Johnny had done into the bed rooms, I think looking for blankets for us. I yawned happily, snuggling like a cat on their laps, making Soda laugh.

"Tired, Two-Bit?" he asked and I nodded.

"Darry wore me out." I said, looking up at Darry, who looked tired too.

"I can't help it that snow makes me hyper." he told me. Johnny and Pony came back, holding a few blankets. They threw one on Darry, Soda, and Dally, then threw one on my head. I growled and rolled off of the others. I shivered and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Darry, Soda, and Dally did the same.

"How bout I go make hot cocoa for us?" I asked, getting to my feet. They all nodded eagerly. I went to the kitchen and scouted through the cabinets. Finally I found the mix and the mugs. I was eager for hot cocoa too, so I put some water on the stove and turned it on high. I really wanted to do what I do to my hot cocoa at home: put in beer. But Darry wouldn't approve. So I got out a beer and poured a tad in my cup and chugged the rest. The pot began to whistle, letting me know the water was ready. I poured the water in and stirred it with Darry's wooden spoon. I grinned, added a little milk to the rest of them and carried them out to the others. They all took one(I made sure I got the one with beer) and sat down next to them. I took a sip and smiled. All of us were chocolate addicts, probably me the most.

The phone was ringing oddly through the living room. Darry got up, with a face like he didn't want to, and went to catch the phone. He was talking and nodding to the phone, said good-bye, and set it down. He came back and looked down on the floor, where I was currently laying, curled up around the heat of the mug and fire.

"That was your momma, Two-Bit, she says to come home." he told me. I sat up, clutching to mug to my chest.

"Can I get a to-go mug?"

"Just take that. Since your shirt is wet, take one of mine or Soda's." Johnny must of heard Darry, cause he threw a shirt at me.

"I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!" I yelled, since the shirt was over my eyes. I took it off. "Oh..." I pulled it on; it was one of Darry's black ones. I got up, pulling the blanket around my shoulders.

"Oh, your shirt and coat are in the dryer, so just wrap up good in the blanket to drive home. I know your car doesn't have heat." Darry told me. I nodded.

"Ya'll don't catch a cold now, ya hear?" I said, slipping on my boots. They all nodded.

"Take care, Two-Bit."

"Will do." I went to the door and went out into the cold. I ran to my car, hopped in, and started it. I wrapped the blanket tightly around me and started for home. It wasn't that far, so I was glad. It took about five minuted to approach my house when I noticed a second car, other than my mom's, parked in front. I parked behind my mom's car, got out, and jogged into the house. As soon as I went in, the conversation stopped instantly. My mom was standing, but on the couch was another lady. She looked about my mom's age, about as tall(which is short) and she looked friendly. Mom on the other hand, was looking worriedly at me.

"Son, where's your coat?" she asked, coming up to my. I took another sip of hot cocoa and snuggled into my big comfy chair. It swallowed me because it was so fluffy and I loved it about that.

"Darry's dryer."

"Why's it wet? Why are you wet?"

"Um, major snowball fight between me, Soda, Darry, and Dallas." I said. She smiled at me. So did the other lady. I grinned just so I wouldn't feel left out.

"So Darrel gave you a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yea. Is that a problem?" I asked, crossing my legs and sinking further into the chair.

"No, as long as you don't get sick in the morning." she told me, looking back at her guest.

"Stupid fluffy chair," I muttered, trying to get out of the trap I've fallen in. "Anyways, where's the fire, mom?"

"Oh, right, this is my friend, Linda, and she'll be staying with us for a few days."

"Okay, but why did you call me over, I mean, we got a guest room."

"Yes, but she has a daughter and she'll be staying in your room." I choked on my cocoa and pounded my chest. I coughed and stuck out my tongue.

"Ack. Anyways, my room?"I asked in a shrilly voice.

"Her daughter, Jenni, will be staying in your room, you'll have to sleep on the couch or your big chair there."

"Oh, come on!" I whined, "Besides, if I sleep here, I'd be eaten!" I struggled to get out of the chair again.

"Two-Bit, quit being a baby." she said, making Linda put on a questioned look.

"Two-Bit?" she asked. She had a pretty voice.

"That's his nickname, it kind of grew on all of us, even his teachers. Everyone but Kendra." Mom explained to Linda.

"Kendra is his sister, right?"

"Yeah. He's Keith."

"Ahem, mom?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the arm rest. "Can't Jenni-whatever sleep in Kendra's room?"

"Kendra's only eleven, dear."

"But still!"

"But nothing! We have to be nice to our guests!" she barked at me, making me growl. "Now, go straighten up your room for Jenni." I struggled to get out of the chair. After a few moments of struggling, I fell out. Good thing the mug was empty. I heard Linda laugh as I got to my feet. I grinned, them walked up the stairs. I heard Linda say, "He's a handsome young man." and I grinned with pride. I got to the top of the stairs an went right to my room. No one was there, so I was extremely happy. I dropped the blanket onto my bed, then took off the shirt. I can't believe my mom would offer my room to a... a girl!

"Well, I'd better get started..." I muttered, looking at my room. "I'm gunna miss this mess."

* * *

They're making Two-Bit clean his room... poor Two-Bit.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Jenni

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

The room finally was cleaned after an hour or so; that just tells you how messy it was. I went down stairs, shirtless still and scratching the hairs on my chest. The others were in the kitchen, so I sat down on the couch and flipped the T.V. from the news to Mickey Mouse. My mom stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"You cleaned your room?" she asked. I nodded.

"By the way, where is she?"

"She's out with Kendra sledding." she said, then she stared hard at me, "How can you walk around with no shirt on, kid?"

"Cause I can." I answered, smartly. She chuckled.

"Well, you mind going and picking up your sister and Jenni?"

"Aw, so I hafta?" I asked.

"Yes, either you go get them, or you don't get dinner." she barked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine, _mother._" I said, playfully of course. I stood up and grabbed a coat an wrapped it around me. "Where are they?"

"Down at the hill you take Kendra to all the time." she said, and disappeared. I went out, zipping up my coat. My car was cold again and the snow began to fall again. I got in quickly and wished I had brought a shirt. Starting the car, I backed out of the driveway and headed to the hill. On the side of the street, I saw Steve walking, hugging his arms. I stopped and honked, making him jump.

"Two-Bit!"

"Stevie!" he rolled his eyes and jumped in the car.

"Damn, it's freezing in here!"

"I'd give you my jacket, but I don't gotta shirt." He turned in his seat and started to look in the back. He turned back around and showed me a long sleeved shirt.

"Here, this was in here last time I was here."

"Oh, haha, okay." I took it, threw my jacket at him, and slid on the shirt. "Damn, the shirt is freezin'." I rubbed my arms as Steve slid on the jacket.

"Thanks a lot, man, I owe you." he said, hugging himself again.

"Are you okay?"

"Well... my dad was beating me earlier, that's why I wasn't there this morning. He kicked me out without a coat or shoes, so I decided to go to either your house or the Curtis'." He was shivering still. I looked at his feet and saw he wasn't wearing shoes or socks. I frowned and kicked off my shoes.

"Here, man, take these." I said, kicking them over to him. He cocked an eyebrow, a trick he picked up from me.

"No, you need them."

"Not as much as you do. Just take them." He did, slid them on, and smiled at me.

"I really owe you." I smiled and started down the road once more.

"Don't mention it." I said, shivering a little. We came up to the hill and stopped next to it. I saw a figure, a kid, sliding down the hill. I got out. "You can come if you wanna." I said to Steve. He shrugged and got out also. We approached the hill; I was shivering more cause my feet sank into the snow. I didn't care, as long as Steve wasn't frozen yet. The kid was in view of me and Steve. It was Kendra, happily yelling. She stopped a few feet away from me and smiled.

"Heya, Keith-e-boy!"

"Heya, Ken-e-boy!"

"I ain't a boy, idiot!" she yelled at me, hitting my leg. I smiled at her. "Why don't you got shoes, Keith?" she asked, looking at my feet.

"Stevie has them."

"Why?"

"Cause he didn't have any and he needed them more that me." I said, smiling bigger. She smiled too. Then, she jumped on me. I caught her and held her on my shoulders. Steve was staring at me.

"You're a good brother, Twobs." I knew he would of called me 'Two-Shit' but Kendra was only eleven. There was smile on Kendra's face as I looked around for the other chick called Jenni.

"Hey, Kenny, where's Jenni?" I asked. She pointed up the hill.

"Waitin' for me, bubby." she said, frowning. I handed Kendra to Steve.

"Well, stay with uncle Stevie and I'll go get her." Kendra nodded. I looked up the hill.

I began to climb if, my feet freezing and slipping from under me. I kept at it for a while until I made it to the top. There was a blonde chick, real Socy type, standing in a ski jacket an matching pants. I looked at her; she looked at me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you Jenni?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who wants to know?"

"I wants to know." I answered smartly. She frowned at me. "Anyways, Kendra is waiting down the hill for you." She glared at me.

"What did you do with her?"

"What?"

"What did you do with her, smart-ass?"

"She's just down the hill with Steve..." I began, but she tackled me. She didn't even let me say I was Kenny's brother. I fell backwards and hit hard, them began to roll. I tried to stop but I failed. I noticed she was on a snow board, following me. She didn't even have the nerve to help me. I heard Steve and Kendra yelling at me and Jenni, but I still couldn't stop. Finally, I hit something hard, right on my back, stopping me.

"Oww..." I moaned, looking up at Kendra, who was being taken away from Steve. Steve was protesting.

"Listen, chick, I don't know who you think you are." Steve was saying. I got to my feet and staggered.

"I'm the chick who is taking care of Kendra. Now beat it you greaser." she barked. Steve was glaring at her. I spat to the side, making that piece of snow pink. My mouth was bleeding from where my jaw slammed shut. I went to Steve, shivering.

"She's violent too." I muttered. Kendra's eyes grew, then she turned to Jenni.

"What did you do to my brother?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. I cocked my eyebrow too.

"Your brother, sweety?" Kendra dropped from her arms and went to me. She was so short; she was standing between my legs and holding onto them tightly.

"Yes, my big bubby." she said. Jenni was looking from Kendra to me to Kendra to me.

"I'm sorry, kid." she told me.

"I bet I'm older than you." I said, cocking my other eyebrow.

"No you ain't. You're probably only sixteen."

"And how old are you, missy?"

"Seventeen." I stuffed a laugh, "What's so funny?"

"I'm eighteen, idiot." I said, grinning like the Chessy cat. Steve was laughing too. She blushed a deep red.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, my mom said to come home." I told her. She growled at me. I picked up Kendra, making her scream playfully.

"Keith-e-boy, you're wet!" she protested, struggling.

"The more you struggle, the mor I hug you!" I teased, hugging her closer. She laughed out from my tickling hands.

This winter is gonna be a strange one.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! And it was fun to write Kendra being eleven! It's like, awwww!


	5. Henry

I do not own The Outsiders! But I own Jennifer, the little spoiled brat... damn her, lol.

* * *

"It smells like stale beer in here!" Jenni, who wants me to call her Jennifer, wailed, plugging her nose. "Damn, it stinks."

"Damn, I'm a guy," I said slapping a hand to my cheek like a girly-girl. "I guess guys smell bad." I sniffed my pit. "Naw, I smell like a field of roses." She sneered.

"I hate beer."

"I like it. Cold beer makes Two-Bit happy..." I said, grinning like an idiot and scratching my bare chest.

"It smells awful!"

"Well, shoot me then! Stale blood must smell better! You knew you were gonna go through this if you took my room!" I griped. She cocked her head at me.

"Gosh, drama king much..." she whined, digging in her bag. She pulled out a can of air freshener.

"You call me a drama king, look at you!" I yelled.

"Well, your room smells."

"Next time I ain't cleaning it for you. You can get my ol' nasty dirty laundry on the floor for you to pick up!" I griped again, walking out in a huff. I heard her scream, and went back in. "What?"

"Damn, it was a rat!"

"DON'T KILL HENRY!" I yelled. She screamed again. This time, her father(who apparently was also here) ran in.

"What's going on here?" he yelled, picking me up by my collar. He was taller than Darry, DAMN! "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do nothing, chief!" I griped. He put me down.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"There's a rat in here, daddy!" she squealed. The father, I'll call him Pops, glared at me.

"A rat? Get it out, kid!" yelled Pops at me. I smiled.

"Aye aye, Pops!" I said. I moved my dresser back and saw the hole in the wall. It was about the size of my hand. I stuck it in there and grabbed the tail. I pulled him out and put him on my shoulder. He stayed put, just looking around. I put the dresser back and turned to the two idiots. Jennifer was shaking. I approached her, put Henry in my hand, and shoved it at her. "SAY HI TO HENRY!" I yelled, making her squeal. Pops grabbed me by the back of the shirt and shoved me out. I was laughing like an idiot the whole time. I put Henry back on my shoulder. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom looked up at me and smiled.

"I see Henry is back for food." she said, noting to Henry who was crawling across my shoulders.

"Yeah." I went to the fridge, walking past Linda who was staring at me like I was crazy. I took a piece of cheese out of the fridge and put it on my shoulder. Henry went straight to it and began to eat.

"You let that boy keep a wild rat in his room?" she squealed, just like Jennifer did.

"Yeah, Henry is just like the family pet." Mom said. I smiled at Linda.

"Don't worry, he ain't wild. I tamed him." I said. "And I wash him as much as I can, so he's clean." I told her, smiling. She turned to my mom.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, all true."

"Alright..." I went back to the living room and sat in my large, fluffy chair again. It swallowed me again, this time, Henry went too. I dug in the cushion and pulled him out. I put him on my lap. Kendra was looking at me from the couch,

"Oh! Henry!" she squealed, but I liked her squeal. I picked him back up and held him out to her.

"Oh! Kendra!" I said in a fake, squeaky voice, making it sound like Henry was talking. She giggled. I gave Henry to Kendra, who played with him happily. Jennifer came down, took notice to Henry, and squealed. I looked up at her.

"Oh my god! It's the rat!" she wailed, cowering on the stairs. I heard the thumps an then saw Pop's coming down. He saw Henry too and came right up to Kendra. Kendra cowered, holding Henry close.

"Hey, Pops, get away from my sister!" I said, getting up and standing between him and Kendra. He glared at me.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that damn rat."

"Don't cuss in front of my sister, idiot!" I said, getting in his face. He glared down at me; I glared up at him. Kendra must of moved, cause I saw he run into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. Before I knew it, I was being hit across the cheek as hard as Pops could. I hit the couch and stayed there, holding a hand to my cheek as Jennifer squealed. I heard my mom and Linda come into the room, so I turned to face them.

"Chris!" Linda yelled, making Pops look over at her. "Don't you hurt that boy anymore!"

"That kid had a rat!" Pops yelled back. I got up, rubbing my cheek.

"That rat is his pet!"

"Jennifer wont stand for having a rat in here!"

"You both have to be gracious."

"I want Keith to get rid of the rat!" Jennifer yelled from the top of the stairs. Linda looked up at her, then down to me. I was busy licking blood from my lip.

"Keith, honey, do you mind...?" Linda asked. I looked up, then to mom, who had a look that said I had to do it. I growled as I passed Pops and went to the kitchen. Kendra was petting Henry. I went to her and frowned.

"Kenny, we gotta get rid of Henry, I'm sorry." I said, picking him up. She had puppy-dog eyes on. "I'm sorry, momma says." I said, putting Henry back on my shoulder. Pops was staring at me when I walked out. I stopped next to him and whispered, "You're one evil bastard."

"Hmph." I walked past him and went out. I put Henry down and shooed him away. He ran for the lot, so I knew he'd be okay. I went back in and climbed the stairs. Jennifer was sitting on the stairs. As I passed her, she looked at me.

"I always get what I want." she told me.

"So do I."

"But you got rid of Henry."

"Who said Henry was single?"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	6. I don't like your attitude

I do not own The Outsiders, only Jennifer, the spoiled bitch. Two-Bit sticks up for Ponyboy's name and Darry's house against Jennifer.

* * *

"Mom, I'm sleeping over at Darry's house." I said, holding my bag over my shoulder. Kendra, who was standing next to me, looked at mom with pleading eyes.

"Momma, can I sleep at Dar's house too?" she asked. Mom smiled down at her.

"Sure honey, both of you can." she said. Kendra jumped up and down in place before running up to her room to get her things. I sat in my chair and snuggled up in it. I was dressed in a coat and a thick pair of jeans. There was a grin on my face though, Jennifer had gone out to see the town with her parents. Finally, Kendra came down holding her pink bag and matching pillow. I chuckled as I got up and picked her up. I put her on my shoulders.

"Alright, mom, we're goin'!" I yelled at her.

"Have a good time dear!"

"Yes momma!" Kendra yelled as we walked out. I had thrown Kendra's coat at her and she was squirming to get it on. She finally got it on when we reached the car. I swung my bag into the back seat, then swung Kendra off of my shoulders. I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. She was beaming up at me. Golly, she looked exactly like me. I shut the door and went to the drivers side and slid in. I started the car, but Kendra cleared her throat.

"What...? Oh... right..." I buckled up myself, making her smile. We backed out and vroomed down the street to Darry's house. Kendra was singing to some song on the radio, only the female parts. She made me sing the male part. We were still singing as we pulled up to the Curtis house. Soda looked out and grinned sheepishly at us.

"Nice voice, Two-Bit." he said. I got out and glared at him, then went and got Kendra and out bags. I held Kendra in my arm and our bags in the other. "Heya, Kendra!" he greeted. Kendra smiled. "Why are you here, missy?" he asked, rubbing her head. I smiled.

"She wanted to sleep over."

"Just you, Kenny?"

"No, Keithy too!" she said, poking my nose. I squinted, making her laugh. Soda took her and held her in his arms.

"Well, lets get in before you freeze, Kenny." he said and they went in. I followed. Everyone was there; Johnny, Pony, and Dally were on the couch watching TV, Darry was in the kitchen, cooking, and Soda and Steve were playing poker. Kendra was sitting on Dally's lap(she was the only one who could get away with it), looking up at me. Dally also looked up.

"I hear from a little birdie..." he began, making Kendra giggle, "that you have a little spoiled" he covered Kendra's ears, "bitch", he uncovered them, "staying with you guys." he finished. I nodded and sat next to him. Dally was always careful around Kendra when he speaks; he tries not to cuss. Although, he can cuss real good.

"Yeah, her name is Jennifer Blare and she's the real Socy type. Made me get rid of Henry." I griped. Johnny looked up.

"Your rat?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, that," Dally covered Kendra's ears. "fucking bitch." he removed his hands. Good thing Kendra knew the drill.

"Hey, Kenny, go tell Dar-Dar we're staying over, alright?" I said. Dally put her down and patted her ass gently like a father would do to make his kid hurry up. She scampered off.

"Dar-Dar?" Pony asked.

"She calls him that sometimes."

"Oh yeah." Dally leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Jennifer eh?"

"Yeah."

"What she look like?"

"Well... she's a blonde... blue eyes and shorter than me. She has an alright body. I try not to look too hard at her." I finished. His head was leaned back, looking upside-down out of the window.

"She wearing a pale blue ski jacket and matching pants?"

"Yeah, how'd you...?" I looked out and froze. She was walking up the sidewalk, hands jammed in her pockets. I almost crawled under the couch. "Damn, Dally, go hide Kendra." I said. He didn't ask questions; he got up and went to the kitchen and came out with Kendra in his arms.

"C'mon, Kenny, lets play hide-and-seak." I heard him say. I was behind the couch by then. I heard the door bell ring. Darry came out of the kitchen. I popped my head out and mimed him not to say I was here. He nodded and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Where's Keith?" Soda saw me miming to him, and yelled out,

"Who's Keith?" I was behind the couch in a flash. She was scanning the room.

"You know, idiots." she barked. Steve looked up. She saw him and approached him. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Keith!"

"Keith who?"

"Keith Matthews!"

"Who?"

"Keith. Matthews."

"Don't know the dude."

"Yeah you do!"

"Do not." She was getting mad, I could see her face from behind the couch. She was getting red in the face. I chuckled. Anyways, I heard tapping of feet before I saw Kendra running in the room with a belt in her hand, giggling. She went to the door and went out. Then, I saw Dally running in with his jeans around his ankles. I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing. Jennifer heard me and looked behind the couch. She saw me, rolling on the floor and laughing my ass off. She glared at me. I got up and grinned. Soda and Steve were laughing too; Darry was chuckling. Pony and Johnny snickered. Dally was pulling up his jeans back to his waist. I took off my belt an threw it to him. He slid it on, nodded a thanks, and ran out after Kendra. I couldn't help it; I fell over the couch top, clutching to my sides and still laughing. Jennifer was glaring down at me. I stopped laughing and wiped the tears from my face. She looked upside-down like that.

"You're on the ceiling?" I asked as smart as I could.

"No, freak!"

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for you. Your mom said you would let me meet your club if I asked."

"Club?"

"Yeah."

"Gang, woman, get it right!"

"Club, gang, whatever!" she looked around. "This place is so... dirty." she commented, "This your hang-out?" Darry was glaring at her now.

"Dirty?" he asked, "Excuse me, miss, but this is my home, not some hang-out!" he yelled at her. She took notice to his muscles and laid off.

"Sorry, man." she muttered. "So you're um... Darrel?"

"Yeah."

"So the blonde kid is... Sodapop?" she asked. Soda laughed and raised a hand.

"Nope, that's me." he said, "The tow-headed kid is Dallas."

"Oh. And curly over here is Steve, right?"

"Curly?" Steve asked, aghast, putting a hand on his head. "They're not curls, they're swirls!" he protested.

"What's the difference?" she looked over to Pony. "You're Johnny?" Pony pointed to Johnny.

"He's Johnny."

"Oh, so you're Ponyboy?"

"Yeah."

"Weird name."

"Hey!" he protested. "I like my name!"

"I don't." Pony looked hurt, a lot. He loved his name. I rolled off of the couch and stood up right at her.

"You know what, kid?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't like your attitude! First Henry, then this? Ponyboy Curtis is a great name. Much better than others I've heard. Like Jennifer." I stuck out my tongue. She glared up at me.

"I don't like your attitude either, Keith. You should be courteous to your guest." I grinned.

"Only around my mom. Other than that..." I took a breath, "You're a spoiled little bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything but your self. I wish you'd get a major attitude adjustment. Ponyboy likes his name, Darry liked his house, and I like my pets. Why can't you see that our lives are fine without your stupid comments? We... I don't really want you taking over my room, making it smell all girly, having your Socy face junk all over my bathroom, and..." I pulled a can of beer from my jacket, opened it, and poured it on her head, "I like stale beer." She screamed as soon as the beer made contact with her head. She was flapping her hands and screeching. She ran out of the house and down the street. I was grinning with pride.

"Oh, sorry Darry." I said. I went to the kitchen, got a rag, and came back. "I'll clean it. I got carried away." I bent down and got to work. Darry kneeled next to me.

"Don't worry. Thanks for sticking up for Pony like you did." he told me. I nodded.

"Anytime..."

* * *

I do not own The Outsiders


	7. You're sweet

Sorry for the really short chapter, but i just wanted to add this to show how their relationship is beginning to bloom. I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Eventually, Dallas came back with Kendra, held sideways at his waist. She was laughing and giggling as he walked. I looked up at her.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Two-Bit poured a beer on that Jennifer gal." Soda said as he and Steve were in an arm wrestling match. Dally cracked a grin at me, putting Kendra down on my lap. I was sitting in the middle of the floor with my legs crossed.

"Good one, Two-Bit." and he looked down at Kendra, "Next time, don't steal my belt, I kinda need it." he said, then put my belt in my lap too. I grinned.

"Kenny, you took his belt? How'd you get it?" I asked, then got a slap on the head by Dally. "What? I wanna know!" I whined. Kendra raved on about how she got his belt and how he chased her half way down the street to get it back. I was laughing the whole time. Apparently she had gotten her story-telling gene from me. After it was all over, everyone went into the kitchen to set up dinner. Darry pulled me out to the living room.

"You know, you were kind of harsh to that chick..." he said. I guess he was right. I shouldn't have poured a perfectly good beer on her. "Maybe you should apologize to her..."

"What?"

"Listen, she can't help it that she was raised spoiled."

"But she stepped out of line insulting Ponyboy like that!"

"I know but I remember a certain guy who was spoiled before he joined a gang." he tole me.

"Dally?"

"No."

"Steve?"

"Try one more time."

"Johnny!"

"Sheesh, you're dense."

"There's no one else!"

"One more guy. And he's in this room." I looked around. It can't be Darry... but...

"Me?"

"Bingo."

"I was not!" I protested.

"I remember you were the first kid to make fun of Pony's name. But after spending time with him, you grew to love him like a brother. You want to protect him from people like you were... I guess that other person is Jennifer."

–x-X-x–

I was walking down the street, looking for any hint of Jennifer. I went to the park and decided to look for her there. I didn't see her though. Maybe she was home. The snow was deep; it had been falling for a while now, but right now it had stopped. Now, I looked like it was going to snow any minute now. I really didn't like it. Snow that is, cold and wet but if I'm with friends I was fine with it. Like the snow war between me, Soda, Darry, and Dally. I sat down against the trunk of a tree and leaned against it. I think I dozed off, cause I was being woken up with a snow ball colliding with my temple. I woke with a start and looked to see who had hit me. Jennifer was standing there, glaring hard at me and holding a few snowballs. I fingered the snow, making a few myself secretly. She threw another, but I scrambled out of the way and headed for her. She threw another at me that hit me square in my face. I skidded to a stop and wiped my face clean. She had one more. And she used it; it hit my shoulder. I took it off and threw it at her. She lost balance, so I took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. She looked up at me; I was sitting on her but I was also making sure not to hurt her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. I wiped the snow from her face, so she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Hate is a strong word." I said, wiping snow off of my shoulder. "Maybe I hate your personality. Not actually you in general." I paused, "Why did you say that about Ponyboy?"

"I don't know."

"And what about Darry's house?"

"I don't know either."

"And my rat?"

"I hate rats."

"But Henry is a friend, not furry foe." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act around new people. I'm not that social."

"Me neither, but I found a group of six other guys who like me for me. That's what you need. It cured me of my bad attitude... It'll work with you too." I got off of her, allowing her to sit up. I got to my feet and stood next to her. She was staring up at me. Suddenly, she mumbled,

"You're really sweet, Two-Bit." I looked down in surprise.

"Hm? No I ain't." I answered.

"Yeah you are. You're way too sweet..." I reached down.

"Believe me, I'm not." I said as I hauled her to her feet.

"I think you are."

* * *

REVIEW 


	8. Sick

I'm sorry that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! But... My head is figgy cause I'm kinda sick, so lets hope I get better!

I do not own The Outsiders. Only Jennifer.

* * *

Golly, before I knew it, I was back in the Curtis house and Jennifer was back at my house. Darry had invited all of us(us meaning Dally, Kenny, me, Johnny and Steve) for dinner. So we were all squeezed at the table in the order we always were. Darry at the head, then me, Kendra, Dally, Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Pony right next to Darry. It was chicken, again, so we all were wolfing it down; even Kendra. We all had to laugh when Kendra was the first to dig in and get her face dirty. After dinner, everyone filed back into the living room for T.V. and poker, and Darry's paper. Kendra was messing with Dally again, Soda and me and Steve were in a poker match, and Johnny and Pone were watching us closely. And I don't know how we did it, but we got into a three-way arm wrestling match to decide the winner. I think it was me and Steve with locked hands and Soda pushing down on our hands. So if out hands hit the table directly under them, Soda won and you should know the rules for a regular match.

Kendra let out a long yawn, letting us all know it was time to crash. Dally went out to Bucks to crash, Pony and Soda went to their rooms, Steve went to Darry's room(he was gonna sleep with him) and me and Kendra stretched out on the couch. I was on my back and Kendra was on her stomach laying on my stomach. Darry remained on his chair, reading a book he had yet to finish. Mickey Mouse was on mute for Kendra to go to sleep. My arm was wrapped protectively around her lower back and the other was being used as a pillow by her. Darry looked up at us and smiled.

"Gosh, you two look real cute, Two-Bit." he said. I growled at him.

"Shaddup..." I looked at Kendra. "Mind throwing a blanket over her?"

"Sure." he got up and went to the closet in his room. He came back with the blanket Kendra brought with her. He threw it over both me and her. There was a smile on her face. Darry was back in his chair, reading again.

"Darry, when do you got work in the mornin'?" I asked.

"I'm off for snow. It's hard to roof houses in the snow." then he smiled cause he remembered the snow, "Hey, wanna make a snowman tomorrow with Kendra? She was asking me about it."

"Maybe _you_ were asking _her_ about it." I corrected, making him laugh.

"Maybe... But she wants to. You wanna come?"

"Will he have grass hair?"

"Sure."

"Can we grease his hair?"

"Um... okay, sure."

"And can we make him kicking a Soc?"

"Don't push it, Two-Bit!"

"Aw, c'mon, please?" Darry got up and put up his book. He went to Two-Bit and patted his head and bent down and kissed Kendra's forehead. "I don't get a kiss?" I asked. Darry chuckled and kissed my temple. "Aw, ew, Dar. I was kidding!" I griped, rubbing my head on the arm rest. He grinned, ruffled my hair, and walked off.

"Get some sleep, Two-Bit." he commanded.

"Yes, daddy."

–x-X-x–

I was up second. Darry was sitting in his chair again, reading the same book. I yawned, alerting Darry. Kendra was still asleep on my stomach.

"Mornin, sleepy-head."

"Morning." I yawned out. "Anyone else up?"

"Just you and me." I really needed to get up but Kendra didn't budge.

"Wanna help out a guy?" finally I asked, pointing to Kendra. Darry got up and went over to her. He picked her up, letting me get up. Once I was off of the couch, Darry put her back down. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I watched him leave before covering up Kendra with the pink blanket and pushing her hair back behind her ears. Then, after kissing her forehead, I followed Darry to the kitchen. He was searching yet again for eggs. I went right to get myself a beer. Once I had one, I sat at the table and waited silently. I think I fell asleep, cause my head collided with the table very fast, making a thud.

**Darry POV**

I heard a thud and turned to face Two-Bit. He was face first onto the table clutching onto the beer that was in his hand. Silently, I poked him with the spatula but he didn't budge.

"Two-Bit, you okay man?" I asked, turning him over a little. His expression showed hurt. I rubbed his hair out of his eyes and placed my hand on his forehead. He was hot, very hot.

"Dar..." he moaned, making me alert, "I... don't feel too good..."

"I know, little man." I said, getting a cold, wet rag an putting it on his forehead. He squinted.

"Dar..." he continued to moan.

"Shh..."

* * *

Damn it, he's sick like me too! NO!

REVIEW!


	9. I forgot Christmas

DAMN THIS COLD!! AH!! I'm so sorry about the short chapters! I really am!

I do not own The Outsiders(only Jennifer)

* * *

Sweat stained my face when I woke up. It was dried and hardened onto my face, neck, and back. My shirt was sticking to my chest and I was really hot. I started to peal off my shirt from my chest when I noticed where I was. I was in Darry's bed and Steve wasn't there. I guessed I was out for a while. I coughed. I hate being sick.

"Two-Bitty, you okay now?" asked a familiar voice. I looked at the door and saw Darry.

"Hey, Dar!"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." He came over and put a hand on my forehead.

"Guess you just needed to sleep it off... or sweat it out." he said, then rubbed my sweat on his shirt. I grinned up at him.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be." said Darry, going to the door, "Go take a shower. I'll have soup for you when you get out." he called as he went out. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. Undressing, I felt the chill against my skin and wished I had turned the shower on before I undressed. I turned on the shower and waited for the hot water. As soon as it was on, I jumped under the water and sighed happily. I guess the major snow-ball fight a day ago finally got to me. I practically danced in a circle, I loved heat. I searched for Darry's soap bar eagerly. Soap soap soap, where's the soap? Darry ain't got no soap.

"Darry!" I yelled and waited for him. I heard his soft 'What?' from outside the door. "Where's yer soap, buddy?"

"I'm comin' in, be decent." he called. I ducked behind the curtain as he opened the door. I saw his shadow cross the room, open the cabinet, and taking out a square object. "In coming!" he called again, tossing the soap over the top of the curtain. I caught it.

"Thanks Dar-Dar!" I yelled after him as he left. "YAY SOAP!"

My shower finished leaving me squeaky and clean. I jumped out and shivered at the cold air. I pulled on my boxers quickly, followed by a pair of Darry's pants and one of Soda's shirts. I had the towel resting on my head as I put the shirt on. Then, I rubbed my head fiercely with it, leaving my hair standing on end and dried into a light brown color. I laughed at my reflection and walked out after hanging the towel up. I sneezed, losing balance, but regained it back once more. Dally looked up at me.

"Feel better?" I grinned.

"Yes, I do." I said, plopping down in front of the couch. Darry looked out at me.

"No plopping!"

"You plopped!"

"It's my house!"

"But you love me!" I yelled finally. He was taken back, then he just grinned and laid off of me. As if I was expecting it, Kendra ran up to me and tackled me. I fell back wards, having her sitting on my chest.

"KEITH!"

"KENDRA!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. In moments, I heard Darry and Kendra talking together. I think they were talking about the snow-greaser. Anyways, I got up and leaned against Dally's leg. He glared at me.

"Get off."

"No."

"Now."

"No." He kicked his leg, throwing me off. I jumped up and slapped him on the back of the head. He got up and playfully punched me. I caught his fist and brought him to the ground. He started to wrestle. He got on top of me and pinned me down. I struggled against him. Finally, I got him off of me and jumped on him. We rolled around for a few minuted until both of us were out of breath and worn out. He got himself back onto the couch and I laid flat on my back. Soda came in singing some Christmas carol.

"Why you singing a Christmas carol?" Dally asked.

"It's five days till Christmas, idiots!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

Oh shit, I forgot Christmas!

* * *

Oh shit, he forgot Christmas! 


	10. Goofy Doll

YES! A LONGER CHAPTER!

I do not own The Outsiders. But that book Steve got for Darry is a real book, i saw it at Spencers one day, so i don't own it either.

* * *

I think I hacked out my left lung earlier.

Anyways, I had to go to the mall to get junk and stuff for Christmas! I mean, presents and eggnog and more hot cocoa and beer! The four essentials for a perfect Christmas. Oh, and a mini tree for my room... wait, Jennifer has that, oh well. Well, I need presents for Dally and Darry and Pony and Soda and Steve and Johnnycake and Kendra and my mom! I'm still debating wether or not to get something for Jennifer or Linda or Pops.

"Dally, you forgot Christmas too?" I asked as soon as Soda was attacking Darry in the kitchen.

"Unfortunally."

"I was thinking about going out and gettin' what I need for Christmas, wanna come too?" Dally looked at me for a minute. I was standing next to the door, getting my coat and my boots on.

"Sure. I got nothin' better to do."

"WEE!"

–x-X-x–

After stopping by home to get money and after reminding Steve that he forgot Christmas too, the three of us got to the mall quickly. Dally didn't really like the mall but I think Steve was thrilled. I laughed at him. We got out and I locked the car. Steve practically ran to the entrance. Me and Dally ran to catch him. Once we did, we hounded him for money cause he took most of the cash in his dresser his dad bribes him with. We split it into thirds so none will ask the other for money. Then we all ran inside and into different directions. I was headed to the Disney store, Dally was going to the tobacco store and we had no clue where Steve went. Anyways, I had to get something for Kendra before I forgot. I think she liked Goofy or Donald or something. Maybe Pete. I grabbed a Goofy shirt with Donald and Mickey on it too and on the back was Pete. I grinned. This was better than nothing. I paid for it and went back out. Dally must of gotten his smokes, cause he was waiting for me, smoking a cig. He offered me one. I took one and lit up.

"Do you know where Steve went?"

"Book store."

"Why?"

"He told me he always forgets Darry's present so he got his first."

"Oh... makes sense." We saw Steve coming towards us. He was holding a book.

"Whaddya get him?" Dally asked.

"A prank book."

"Let me see." I took it from him. The title said "Things To Do When You Turn 21(besides drinking)" I flipped it open and all the pages were blank. I chuckled and passed it to Dally. "Nice one."

"Yeah, but I got him a gift card too, so he wont kill me." Steve explained. Dally snickered and gave it to Steve, who shoved it in a bag. "What did you get?" he asked me.

"T-shirt for Ken."

"Dally?"

"Cigs for Pony, Johnny, and me."

"Great gift, cancer sticks."

"I know." Dally answered sarcastically.

We said our goodbyes and said we'd meet here each time. I went to the tobacco store for Dally, Dally went to the Disney store for Kendra, and Steve ran off somewhere else. I looked around. The aroma was strong of smoke and cigars. I sniffed it happily and started my hunt. Kools for Dal and me. I paid quietly and slipped out with a few lighters. I made sure to get the cashier to wrap the cigs in fancy paper and a bow bigger than the package itself. I slipped a lighter in the bow and made sure it wouldn't fall. We met up again. Dally was carrying a huge Goofy doll and got many funny looks from the Socs walking around here. The other greasers just snickered until Dally glared at them.

"How you gunna hide that?" I asked.

"Dunno. Under my shirt maybe."

"We can stash it in my trunk."

"That works too." I grinned. He was holding it like a kid almost. It sure was big enough.

"So why the really big one?"

"Steve'd forget Kendra. So it'd be from me and him and anyone else who forgot her."

"Thanks." Steve, being late of course, came back.

"Where'd you go?"

"Got a shirt for Soda." He took it out and showed it to us. It said, "Do you think I'm sexy?".

"Why all the prank gifts?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"OK."

We split up again, me and Dal went to the book store and Steve ran off again. I was gunna grab a book for Pony and Darry. I had no clue about Dally though. Although, I could see the Goofy head walking around the store and stop occasionally. I chuckled. Only Dally would walk around a book store with a Goofy doll and not care. I picked up a Gone With The Wind book, hardback. Maybe Pony'd like this. Then an origami book caught my eye. I picked it up. It looked like it could make someone calm down and take their time. I thought if I got it for Darry, he'd stop hounding Pony so much. I paid for the books(I got paper for Darry too) and waited for the Goofy head to do the same. Once Dally came up to me, we shared what we got. He got Pony an Darry comics. I laughed at the thought of Darry reading a comic. Steve was waiting for us outside the store.

"Whaddya get this time Stevie boy?"

"Hair grease."

"For?"

"Johnny and Pony."

We decided only to meet up when we were done shopping all together cause it was taking way to long. I went and got Johnny a new jeans jacket, Steve a button up shirt, but nothing fancy, and Soda a cake. I know, a cake, but nothing else was left. I got my mom a heart locket, gold and engraved with I love you. I waited at the meeting point until I sw Dally coming down the hall carrying a few bags, and Steve also with bags, trailing him. We all got out and to the car quickly, I was carrying one bag in my teeth cause my hands were all full. I got funny looks from some adults. Anyways, we made it to the car and shoved all our things at Steve who was in the back seat. But Dally kept the Goofy doll with him. I think he's attached to it.

After hearing moaning from Steve, we got back to my house. I told Dally we could stash his junk here. We got all our stuff out and into the house. We put it into the basement; my mom hates it down there and Kendra thinks the boogie man lives there.

Next, we stopped at Steve's house to let him stash his junk. Then, the three of us got to the Curtis house. I noticed that Dally still had the Goofy doll.

"Dally?"

"What?"

"Do you love that Goofy or what?"

"No."

"Why do you still have it? We could have stuffed it in the basement."

"So."

"I think you're attached, Dal."

"Not really."

"But that ain't a no."

"I know."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! And yes, Dally likes the Goofy doll (lol)


	11. Cakes, the SnowGreaser

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Darry wont let me plop on his floor, so I plopped on his couch instead. But he wasn't there. And I wanted to bug him too!

"Sodie!" I called, getting up to find him. Steve was sitting on the couch and Dally was in Darry's chair, holding the Goofy doll still. I was looking in Darry's room, his bathroom, then in Pony and Soda's room and bathroom. They weren't there. I wondered vaguely if they were in their parents room. I approached it casually and opened the door. I felt like a wave of sadness was taking over my body. The Curtis brothers weren't there, but it just that the room is so empty. I shut the door and shook out the sadness that tried to take over.

"Where are they?" Steve asked.

"Dunno, they ain't here."

"Maybe they're making that snow-greaser Kendra was hounding Darry about all day." Dally put in. I took the Goofy doll from him.

"Stop hugging it! Sheesh..." I stormed off to the closet that only I had a key to and put the doll in there. I shut and locked the door then put the key in my pocket. I came bak and say Dally pouting almost. I chuckled and pulled him out of the chair. He growled at me. I grinned and pulled him out the door, following Steve. Steve was way ahead of us. I let go of Dally so I could catch up. But I made sure Dally was behind me. We got to the park and looked around. In the distance, we saw a lumpy figure. I ran ahead of Steve and made my way out to the snow-greaser. Darry, Kendra, Soda, Johnny, and Pony we're huddled around the greaser made of snow. Soda sees us and does a flying tackle to Steve, who falls like a ton of bricks. They start to roll around. Kendra tackled me too, but I caught her and swung her around. She was giggling when I placed her on my shoulders. Dally was walking up to us. We all grinned at him, who was still in a bad mood because of the Goofy thing.

Anyways, the snow greaser looked really great, kinda like a snow form of one of us, but I couldn't figure out who.

"Darry, who's the greaser?" I asked finally.

"Dunno but he looks like one of us." I examined it closely as he added, "Kendra did the face, Soda did the body, I fixed the 'hair'." I snapped a finger and pointed at Darry.

"I know who he is!" I wailed happily.

"Who?"

"My face, Soda's body, and your hair!" I said, grinning. "He looked funny though." I added. Darry came over and took a good look.

"Your right..." he said, grinning also. Suddenly, Soda ran over, I think he was hyper, and broke out in song.

"_I'm Mr. White Christmas! I'm Mr. Snow! I'm Mr. Ice sickle, I'm Mr. Ten Below! Friends call me Snow Miser, what ever I touch..._" he poked Darry's nose, "_Turns to snow in my clutch, I'm too much_." he began to dance around in a circle around the snow greaser. "_I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees! I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, five, and then let it freeze!_" He started to spin in place. I put down Ken and winked at her. I knew the song and I knew the Heat Miser part the best. I cleared my throat and began...

"_I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun. I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. 101. Friends call me Heat Miser, what ever I touch..._" I poked Kendra's nose, making her giggle, _"Starts to melt in my clutch, I'm too much._" I danced around Soda happily, "_I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees. I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees!_" I jumped on Soda's back and placed my hands on his face. He made fake sounds like he was melting. I grinned. "I'm too much..." I finished, jumping off of him. I saw Steve, Pony, and Johnny laughing hysterically . Me and Soda bowed at them, grinning all the same. Then, after looking at each other hard, we busted out laughing. We fell on the ground at the same time, rolling and laughing. Then, Darry picked me up by my shirt.

"Don't wanna catch a cold again." he said. I growled at him, but stayed up all the same. I helped Soda up, who was still laughing. Dally came over.

"You and Soda are idiots."

"Least I didn't carry around a Goofy doll all day." I whispered to him, making sure Kendra didn't hear. She was too busy being twirled around by Darry.

"Lay off." I examined the snow-greaser once more.

"What did you name him?" I asked Darry, who had Kendra on his shoulders.

"We didn't."

"You need to name him!" Soda came over.

"Let's name him Cakes!" he yelled.

"Cakes?" me and Darry said in unison.

"Yeah, Cakes. I mean, all of us love cake and Johnny's nickname is Johnny_cake_." he said, trying to act smart.

"Cakes the Snow-Greaser." I said, rubbing my chin. "Sounds good to me." Darry turned to the others and called them over. Once they were all over, he announced(which was hard with Kendra's hands over his mouth)...

"This is Cakes, our snow-greaser." he said.

"Cakes?"

"Yeah, Cakes. You know, all of us like cake and Johnny's nickname is Johnny_cake_." Soda explained. We all laughed, even Johnny.

"Alright, Cakes it is!"

"Cakes the Snow Miser." Soda whispered to me. I hit him playfully.

"Heat Miser."

"Snow Miser."

"Heat Miser."

"Snow Miser."

"Heat Miser."

"Snow Miser."

"Shut up, guys!"

* * *

REVIEW. Oh, and now I own Cakes, the Snow-Greaser!! 


	12. Lights

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

Welp, pretty soon Christmas came around and the Curtis and Matthews house was all covered in phony lighting and fake Santas and all sorts of Christmas stuff. It was Christmas eve and everyone was so hyper, even Darry. I had finished the lights on my house with help from Chris and Linda and Mom and even Jennifer. Actually, me and her got pretty close the past five days. We don't really know how exactly it happened, but we did. I decided to go to the Curtis house to help out there anyway I can. I got there, walking of course(my car was dead, dead I say, dead!) and looked around. Not many lights were up. I went on in and looked around. The whole place was covered in lights: the couch had a string of lights on the back, the T.V. wore some too, the doorway to the kitchen had a string too, and even their rooms did too.

"Darry!" I called. He came out of the kitchen with a long cord trailing him. There were lights wrapped around his chest, neck, and head and ornaments on his ears. I laughed at the sight of him. "Darry, those go on the outside of the house, not the outside of you!" I laughed out. He was laughing too. "Golly, we need to get you out of the snow." I told him. He was now flashing. I circled him, chanting, "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree!" cause he was wearing a green shirt. He caught me by the neck and had me in a headlock. I wailed and struggled against him. Soda came in and froze in place.

"Two-Bit, don't tease my Christmas tree! He bites back." he told me as Darry let me go. Darry was laughing non stop. I grinned. I saw Steve come in from the kitchen, also covered in lights. "Two-Bit, don't tease my dead Christmas tree either." Soda said, noting that Steve was dressed in black and covered in lights.

"Ha ha, very funny." Steve commented. Soda grinned. "C'mon, help me get these off. Darry had dropped the box on us and thus, the lights."

"Why are the lights plugged in?"

"Darry plugged them in for the hell of it."

"I see. Winter fever got to him." I said. Darry grinned. Soda was attacking Steve, trying to pull the lights off of him. I decided to get them off of Darry. I got to him and began pulling. I got them off of his neck and began working on the ones on his chest. He was taking the ornaments off of his ears.

"Thanks Two-Bit." he said. He was kicking the ones off of his legs.

"Anytime. Remember, those don't go on you, only on the house."

"I know I know."

Now that both Darry and Steve were clean, we took the lights outside and tried to figure out what to do with them. Darry went off to find a latter. A latter? I didn't need one. I reached up for a good grip to start climbing. I found one and made my climb. I was on the roof by the time Darry came back. I was out of breath too. Darry looked up at me.

"Two-Bit, how'd you get up there?"

"Climbed. Stevie, toss up the lights." Steve tossed me a cord and I grasped onto it. I strung it up along the edge of the house, making loops and random designs with it as I went. He kept feeding me some line until it was all up. I looked around. "Darry, ladder please." Darry propped up the ladder and held onto it so I could get down. I began to climb down, quickly finding that the ladder was cold and slippery. I slipped and fell forward, then down. I guessed I hit my head, cause I blacked out.

–x-X-x–

I woke up and I was on the Curtis couch. I guessed I did pass out, cause my head smarted and ached. I rubbed it gingerly and squinted an eye. I felt someone sitting on my legs so I looked up and saw Steve sitting there.

"You're on my legs Stevie."

"I know. You alright?"

"Yeah, my head hurts."

"I can tell. You slipped and banged it pretty hard, eh?"

"Yeap." I tried to sit up, but Steve kept me down. "Lemee up, Stevie." I told him. He shifted enough for me to move my legs. I got up. Is it just me, or am I always getting hurt? I was walking to the kitchen, on my route for a beer, and I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back and saw Steve following me. He wasn't doin' nothin' so I went on. Darry, Soda, Johnny, Pony, and Dally were all there. They took a look at us and busted out laughing. I cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Steve, ducked behind me and flexing so it looked like I was the one flexing. I chuckled and watched him straighten up and laugh as he backed up.

It was nice to have friends like this during Christmas.

Now that I think about it, it's Christmas eve!

* * *

REVIEW and also... His first kiss will be in the next chapter hopefully 


	13. Christmas Games Part 1

Christmas Games part one!

I do not own The Outsiders, only Jennifer!

* * *

Jennifer brought Kendra over after a while. Before they came over, the gang had all signed the huge Goofy doll's card; I guessed the gang forgot Kendra, what luck. I led them in. Jennifer sat down on the couch and Kendra sat on her lap. I sat in Darry's reading chair and found myself sinking down into the cave Darry's butt made. I tried to get out again, like the chair at home, but failed. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable. Jennifer was looking uneasy.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah. I don't fancy the cold." Fancy?

"Me either." I looked out the window. The snow had picked up really hard since she'd come in. I sighed, knowing Darry's truck wouldn't really run in the snow and that she wont walk in the snow. "The snow is really picking up out there." I said. She turned her head sharply towards the window, general fear placed on her face.

"Oh geez." she moaned. I guess she hates snow more than I did.

"Want to wait here till it passes?" I offered. She looked relieved.

"Um, sure." thanked Jennifer, "Thank you." I nodded and fell out of the chair She chuckled as I scrambled to my feet.

"Anyways, if you're staying here..." I started, picking up Kendra from her lap, "You have to celebrate Christmas eve the way us greasers do." I extended my free hand. She took it and I helped her up. "Ain't that right, Kenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jenni! You have to celebrate with us!" Jennifer looked uneasy again.

"Um."

"Either that or you're goin' home now." I teased.

"I guess I have no choice."

–x-X-x–

"Wrestling?" Jennifer asked.

"We always begin with a match or two... or five." I told her, chuckling. The table was moved out of the way and the couch was pressed as far to the wall as it could. The whole floor was cleared and Darry's mattress was used as the mat. Of course, Pony and Soda's mattress was there too. One full sized bed and a queen bed. A great mat. All us boys were in our boxers and a tank-top(a cut off shirt) and socks and Kendra was in a pair of Pony's clean boxers and one of my Mickey Mouse shirts. We duck taped the boxers on her(Darry had a way to pull off the duck tape without hurting her) and we also duck taped the shirt on her. She looked funny. Kendra was one of us, even though she was eleven. I was holding her.

"Hey Jenni!" Soda yelled, wrapping an arm around her. I saw her blush a deep red. "Wanna wrestle too? You could borrow a pair of my boxers and one of Two-Bit's many, many shirts he keeps here."

"Yeah, c'mon, Jenni, you know you wanna!" I teased. She blushed deeper.

"No... I'm good." Suddenly, me, Soda, Johnny, Pony, and Kendra all got on our knees and begged her.

"PLEASE!?" we said in unison. She chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"YEAH!" I jumped up. "C'mon, I'll get the stuff for you." I said, grabbing her wrist. I dragged her into Soda and Pony's room. "Watch out for their trash, it bites." I told her, kicking aside a book. I let her go and went to their dresser. I pulled out a pair of boxers, sniffed them to make sure they were clean, and tossed them to her. I took out a Mickey Mouse shirt I kept in one of their drawers, and tossed it to her. "Okay, put the boxers over your underwear and the shirt over your bra, any questions?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Alrighty. I'll leave you to dress." I said and I left. After about five minutes, she came back out, looking nervous. Suddenly, Dallas being Dallas, he let out a cat call, making her blush further. I was holding Kendra happily grinning.

"Okay..." Darry started, "We've decided: Soda vs. Steve; Pony vs. Johnny; Dallas vs. Two-Bit; Kendra vs. Jennifer; and me versus the winner between Dally and Two-Bit. Is that okay?"

"Okay." she said, arms crossed over her chest. Soda and Steve positioned themselves on the mat, kind of like a sumo wrestler, and waited for Darry to blow the whistle. He blew it and they were off. They tackled each other, Steve wailing like an Indian. Steve got Soda to the mat, pinned his wrists and waited for me to count. I got down on my stomach(so did Ken) like the pro refs and counted.

"One... Two... Three! Soda's out!" I wailed. Steve got up as we all cheered.

"Okay..." Darry had a chalkboard on the T.V. and he marked out Soda's name. "Now its Pony vs. Johnny."

"You're goin down, Pone!" Johnny said, happily. Pony rolled his eyes and got in position. Darry blew the whistle and they were off. Johnny jumped on Pony, knocking both of them down, then Pony rolled Johnny off of him. He jumped on Johnny and laid there, pinning him down. Johnny struggled until Pony was off and he and Pony rolled around for a few minutes. Once Johnny was on top of a really tired Pony, I counted again.

"One... two... three! Johnny wins. Pone, you're out!"

"Shit."

"Watch your mouth kid."

"Okay..." Dally marked out Pony. "Next is me and Two-Bit." he said, happily. I grinned, handed Kendra to Darry, and got in position across from Dally. Darry blew the whistle and Dally charged. I dodged and jumped on his back. He was trying to get me off. I tripped him so he landed on his stomach and I lined my body with his. I heard Kendra start to count.

"One... two... three!" she wailed happily, "Dally-boy, you're out!" she said, mimicking me. I grinned. I got off of him, but he grabbed my leg and tripped me. I fell and rolled across the mattress. I landed at the feet of Darry.

"Hiya Darry-boy!"

"Hey kid. Congrads, you won." he said, marking out Dallas on the board. I grinned and go up. I helped Dally up and stood aside.

Kendra wasn't waiting for no one, she was ready on the mat. Jennifer looked at me pleadingly, but I mimed her to go to the mat.

"Just wrestle, Jennifer." They were ready and Darry blew the whistle. There was a grin on Kendra's face. She got a hold on Jennifer's legs and got her down. Then, Kendra laid on her like I did to Dally. I counted, cause Jennifer wasn't gettin' up anytime soon. "One... two... three! Jenni, you're out!" Kendra hopped up and smiled.

"Wow, you just got beat, Jenni!" Steve wailed. She got up.

"I'm uncomfortable like this." she whined.

"Every Christmas we have to do this or it wont feel like Christmas!" Johnny said. She smiled.

"Guess I cant go against you guys." she said, standing next to Steve and Soda. Darry marked out Jennifer's name and turned to me.

"Now it's just you and me, Two-Bit!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

REVIEW!


	14. Christmas Games Part 2

Sorry for the late update!

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

We got into position and waited for the whistle. Kendra was going to blow it this time. We were glaring happily at each other. Then, the whistle blew out and we charged at each other. We locked hands and pushed against each other. I was buckling a little so I adjusted my footing and pushed back, leveling us up. Then we were at it again. Then, Darry's foot slipped a little on the mattress, so I took the opportunity to push him down. Once he was down, I bound his arms behind his back and twisted my legs with his. Now neither of us could move. He rolled me to my back and he was on top of me. We rolled around for a few minutes until he got me pinned so I couldn't get free.

"One... two... three! Two-Bit's out!" Steve yelled. I grinned at Darry.

"Good work Dar-Dar." He got up and helped me up.

"You did good too."

I grabbed onto a mattress, Darry and Dally got the other one, and moved them in to the bedrooms. The others were arranging the furniture back the way it was. When I came out, I saw Jennifer and Steve talking.

"So, what's the point of the games?" she asked. I didn't see Pony, Soda, Johnny, or Kendra; I guessed they were in the kitchen getting ready for the next game. I always won the next game.

"They're for fun. You see, we've always done these games. Ever since we've met Two-Bit actually."

"So it's just fun?"

"Yeah." I grinned. I decided to go help the others set up as they talked.

–x-X-x–

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table and on the table were shot glasses and a few dozen eggnog cartons. As I said, I always win the Eggnog Shot contest. I always go first too. The funny thing is our Eggnog has been spiked. Sitting down, I waited for Darry to decide the order.

"Okay." he said, figuring out the order. "First Johnny, next will be Soda, then Steve, then Dallas, then Jennifer, and me last." he said. He left out Pony cause he wouldn't allow his brother(other than Soda) to get drunk.

Johnny sat down and Kendra sat in my lap. She didn't like eggnog. Darry had a stool next to the table he sat at. He poured the shot and nodded to us. Johnny is fun to do this with, he chugs them. We threw back one after another after another. We went through a carton before Johnny caved in. I grinned as I saw his wobble over to Dally to lean on him. Soda sat and grinned at me; a grin like he's been practicing. Darry poured the shot and nodded again. We threw them back, Soda making a face. I gulped and grinned. Another round went through and another and another. Finally, Soda hiccuped, letting Darry know he was done. I wiped my mouth and smiled.

There was a grin as Steve sat down. He was ready, I could tell. The shots were ready, so we began. Steve tasted it first. I froze mid gulp.

"Stevie, you gotta chug it!" I said, getting a little soused. I threw mine back. He made a face at me and put down the glass, full. "Givin' up?"

"What's the point? I'll just get drunk."

"That's the point!" I took his glass and drank it. He got up and smiled down at me. I grinned a drunken grin.

"Dally, you're up." Darry said. Dally turned the seat and sat in it. I slid one of the glasses to him. He looked bored out of his mind. I giggled drunkenly, waiting for the shots. Darry poured them and nodded. We threw back one after another until we got to ten. Dally looked like he was getting light headed.

"Wanna stop?" I asked.

"Naw."

"Your loss." I said, drinking the shot Darry passed me. Dally and I got through a few more until Dally keeled over. I looked down at him and smiled. "And, he's out!" I wailed, grinning like a drunken idiot. Johnny and Pony grabbed his and carried him away. Darry pushed Jennifer down in the seat and poured the drinks.

"I get the cup Dally and the other boys drank from?" she asked, aghast. I guessed she was disgusted from the cooties. Oh well.

"Rather have mine?" I asked, "It was only my lips... I guess it's better than Johnny, Steve, and Dally drinking from it." I slid her mine. She eyed it for a minute and resorted to taking it and sliding me the other one. I smiled for a minute before Darry said the okay. Jennifer took a sip and made a face. I threw mine back as she got up and ran to the sink. She doubled over and began spitting. I grinned and watched the others do the same.

"Can't handle shots?" asked Johnny. She glared hard at him.

"I can't do shots, idiots!" she barked, making me throw back my head and laugh. She was still at the sink as Darry came and sat down. He poured the shots.

"One..." he began.

"Two..."

"Three!" We threw them back. Then, one after another, we continued to throw them back. I started counting in my head. Five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... But Darry didn't budge. Fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... What's after eighteen? Finally, Darry set down his glass and admitted defeat. I stood, wailed like an Indian, and fell over.

* * *

Although Darry won the wrestling match but Two-Bit won the drinking contest.

REVIEW


	15. Intermission

Intermission, don't want Two-Bit to be drunk for the next game. And he tells Jennifer why he hates the snow.

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

I was sobering up in the living room, laying one the floor with my head under my hands. I kept rapidly blinking trying to get my blurred vision back to it's normal self. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Jennifer sitting on the couch and looking down at me. I stared back.

"So." she decided to begin, "When I was little I got lost in a few feet of snow back at home. That's why I don't like snow: bad memories." she explained, staring hard at me. She had pretty blue eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, noticing the slur was gone from my voice.

"I want to know why you hate snow."

"Cause I'm a summer person."

"But that's not the reason, Two-Bit." she demanded. I grinned.

"You're a sharp one kid." I said, sitting up. I leaned against the couch next to her.

"Please tell me?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip. I chuckled, and decided on telling her.

"Well..."

– – – FLASHBACK – – –

I was only eight and it was around Christmas time. I didn't know the others yet, none except for Dally who gave me the nickname Two-Bit. But at that time, I was still being called Keith. I thought it was the coolest name in the world. Keith, Keith, Keith. Well, Kendra was only one at the time, so I was up in her room, cuddling her close and trying to get her to sleep. Our parents were together, but they were fighting like there was no tomorrow. So I was in Kendra's crib trying to smother her cries and get her to sleep. Once I heard her soft breathing and light snoring, I hopped out and went out of the room. I was hoping the fighting was done, but I heard my father yelling at my mom. I got scared so I went down and decided to break them up. I always could.

But not this time.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, my socks patting the floor lightly. I opened the door and stuck my head in. I gasped. My father was holding my mom against the wall, clutching hard into her upper arms and screaming right into her face. On her face, I could point out bruises and a cut lip and a swollen eye. I got mad. I ran for the man know as my father and jumped on his back. I then bit hard into his shoulder blade and locked my jaw. I could taste the blood through the shirt and my teeth. My mom was screaming at him and he was saying a line of cuss words at me. His hand slithered around to grab me. He did and pulled me off. He threw me into the wall and I hit hard. But I was a tough kid. I landed and growled at him. He was rubbing his arm. I saw the blood smeared on his hand. Then he came for me. My mom jumped in front of me an took the punch to the face for me. She fell against the wall. I swore she was dead; she didn't move and he eyes were closed. I snapped. I ran for him and began my fury of punches to his stomach. He took them all without blinking. Finally, he took my wrist, picked my up by it, and began beating on me with one fist. Finally, his hand stopped and I opened the eye not swollen shut. He was taking out a pocketknife and flicked it open. One movement and I felt the knife go down my side. I screamed. Then, I lifted my self by my wrist and bit him. He let me go and as soon as I hit the floor, I was out of the house and into the snow. I looked behind me; he was chasing me for a little bit. Then he stopped and began yelling for me to come back. I saw the red snow and kept running.

I fell into the snow, the snow stinging my wound. I shut my eyes and began rubbing a block of ice across my wound. I flipped onto my back and stared at the sky. It was gray with little white dots falling. I thought of hell(and at eight!) and thought that this was hell on earth.

– – – END – – –

I looked up at Jennifer and noticed she was white.

"Did that really...?" she trailed off. I nodded.

"Course it did. Why would I lie about that?" I said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Can I?" she trailed off again. Her eyes were fixed on my side. I lifted my shirt, showing a white jagged line starting just below my chest and ending at the end of my navel. It had stretched as I grew bigger. She grew whiter. I pulled down the shirt.

"But surely you would have..."

"Died?"

"Yeah. How'd you...?"

– – – – – –

"Hey, Two-Bit." said a rough voice to me. He nudged my side. I looked up at him and blinked a little. "You alright kid?" he asked. I didn't know him, but behind him was Dally.

"D-Dallas?" I asked, sitting up a little. His blonde head looked down at me. He froze.

"Damn..." he muttered. I thought he had a nice vocabulary at seven. Then he turned to the other kid. The kid looked about ten-ish. "Dar, wanna go get your folks?" he asked. The kid named Dar nodded. He walked off. Dally was kneeling next to me, ripping a piece of his shirt off. He started cleaning my cut. Then I blacked out.

I woke up on a couch and I had no clue where I was. There were an older couple in the kitchen and they were fixing what looked like dinner. I sat up and quickly noticed someone was on my legs. I saw a boy, about Dally's age, with dark hair greased in swirls. He looked at me.

"Hey kid."

"Keith."

"Two-Bit." he corrected. I smiled.

"Yeah." He didn't move. "Um..." I searched for a name. "Bob."

"Steve."

"Steve. Do you mind getting off of my legs?" He stood and let me swing my legs down. I was looking around. A little kid ran in, looked about five, and jumped on me. I squinted because of my side.

"Hiya sir!" he squealed, "I'm Ponyboy Curtis, what's your name?" he asked.

"Keith Matthews." I muttered.

"Keith-e-boy!" he yelled. Another kid, deep blonde hair, came in and dragged off the kid called Ponyboy.

"Sorry." he muttered. "I'm Sodapop." he said, grinning. He was a cute kid.

"Keith."

"Two-Bit." Steve corrected behind me.

"Two-Bit? Nice name."

"Dally named him that." Steve said, standing.

"Dally named who what?" came Dally's voice. He came in followed by Dar.

"You named Keith Two-Bit."

"Oh yeah." he ruffled my hair. "Two-Bit cause you always get your say into everything." he said. I grinned.

"So Two-Bit." said Dar to me. I looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"KIDS!" yelled the older man from the kitchen. "DINNER!" he poked his head out the doorway. Pony and Soda ran to him and jumped on him. Steve walked with Dar to the kitchen. Dally looked at me.

"Come on." he said, waving a hand at me.

"I wasn't..." I started. The woman came out, cutting me off.

"Dally, go on, I'll talk to Two-Bit." she said. Dally went in. The lady looked down at me. "Hey there."

"Hi."

"You okay? I'm glad Darry came to get us." she said, rubbing my hair down. "How old are you sweety?"

"Eight."

"You're almost as old as Darry. He's ten." she paused, looking me over. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"I think I have to call..."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got a call from Mrs. Matthews actually. She was asking about you. I told her I had you and that you could stay for dinner if you wanted to. She told me you could spent the night if you wanted to." she was saying. I glanced around. "The boys will be so happy if you do. Dally told us so much about you."

"Um... alright." I stood as she held onto my shoulder.

"And after dinner, we can play games or something."

– – – – – –

"So that's how the games began?"

"Yeah. Of course." I told Jennifer. She got up and kissed my cheek, right next to my mouth.

"At least you found your warmth." and she walked off, swinging her hips. I think she was taunting me. I rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah."

I was starting to like Christmas a little more.

* * *

REVIEW and what do you think about a dance competition? 


	16. Christmas Games Part 3

I do not own The Outsiders or the songs used here. (Real Wild Child; The Twist; Jump On It; Tango) and they belong to their rightful owner(s).

DANCE DANCE!

* * *

Once again, the furniture was moved aside. Now, there was a large area in the middle of the room. Enough room for a dance contest. I was watching Jennifer and trying not to chuckle at the next game. She was playing with the hem on the boxers nervously. Now, she played with the hem on the shirt. I guessed she hoped they were clean or something. Steve came in from Darry's room with a tape player. He put it on the T.V. and plugged it up.

"A tape player?" she asked. He turned to her and grinned.

"Our third and final game." he said and went past me into the kitchen, leaving Jennifer there confused. I came out and looked at her. Then, I looked at the tape player.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" I wailed, happily. She cocked her head to the side.

"Hm? What's the next game?"

"You'll see."

"Just no liquor."

"No liquor, hon."

–x-X-x–

Now the gang, still clad in our boxers and tank-tops, was a in a big circle around the giant opening in the middle of the floor. Darry grinned over at Jennifer then went to the middle of the floor.

"Now... Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, wanna start it off line ya'll usually do?" he asked us three. We were all standing beside each other. We huddled up together, trying to figure out a song. Steve put out an Jerry Lee Lewis song we all agreed on.

"Alright. Move Dar-Dar." I said, pushing him out of the way. Steve found the tape and put it in. He met me and Soda in the middle.

We were in a line, right in the middle. Darry started the song. On cue, we clapped our hands to the beat for a few minutes until the words came out. The song was 'Real Wild Child'. We all slid to the right, our right hands extended at an angle and out left hands slanted down at an angle. Once our feet met, we clapped and went the other way. We were stepping in rhythm forward, bent over slightly and snapping. Our wrists snapped side to side slightly. We backed up, spun on our toes and froze, posing a little. We went back to clapping to the beat. Then, we jumped off to the right, landed on our left foot, making arm motions as we went, bouncing as we landed. We switched; we hopped to the left, landed on our right foot, made the arm motions as we did it, and bouncing as we landed. We repeated that a few times. Again, we spun. The song ended and we all back-flipped and landed on our feet. Kendra was first to clap. I busted out laughing. Steve and Soda followed as the rest of the gang clapped. We sank back into the circle, still laughing.

Johnny and Pony were next. They had to try to find a song. They settled on the Twist. Darry put in the tape and we all laughed. They were sliding across the floor using only their toes and heels to maneuver across the floor. Their arms were swinging a little at their hips. It was funny to watch. The song was short so they were done pretty quickly. But all the same, it was hilarious.

"Darry, you gotta dance too!" Soda said, laughing as Johnny and Pony fell back into the circle.

"The day I dance is the day Dallas happily sniffs a rose." Steve and Soda exchanged looks before going into the kitchen. They came back with a rose Darry had in the window sill. They thrust it to Dally.

"Here Dally, sniff the perdy rosie!" Soda said. Dally glared at them. "Please?" Dally took it, looked at it, glared at Soda, and bit the petals off of the rose. He chewed quietly and spit it out into the nearest trash bin.

"Fine Dallas..." I muttered. I went out, grabbed onto Darry, and pulled him out to the floor. Then, I slid in a tape and hit play. The music started. I grabbed Darry's hands and put them on his hips. Then, I put my hands on my hips. "C'mon Dar, don't make me do this on my own." The music picked up. I thrust my pelvis forward, then to the right, back, to the left, forward again, and to the right. I raised one arm and hopped around in a circle, chanting, "Jump on it, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it." I froze, returning my hand back to my hip and get ready to continue. I glanced at Darry, who was laughing hysterically. He gave in and began to dance too. We thrust our pelvis' forward, to the right, back, to the left, forward again, and to the right. We raised an arm and hopped in a circle. "Jump on it, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it." We froze, facing each other and glaring. Forward, right, back, left, raise hand, and hop. "Jump on it, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it." The song stopped, leaving me and Darry laughing hysterically. Then we noticed everyone else was laughing too.

We asked around, seeing if Dally, Jennifer, or Kendra wanted to dance too. Dal and Jennifer declined, but Kendra said only with either me or Dar. Me and Dar exchanged looks.

"TANGO!" I yelled, grabbing Kendra. I picked her up, took and extended one of her hands in mine, and waited for Darry to start the music. It started; so did we. I was counting: one two one two one two. Turn, one two one two one two. I leaned her down and brought her back up. I put her down and spun her. Then, after picking her up, I counted again. One two one two one two. The music stopped once more and we got more claps. I put her down and bowed; she bowed too.

One question: Who won?

* * *

Review and tell me who you think won, or just review for the hell of it. 


	17. First Kiss

Same ol' same ol'... oh! and guess what? Finally after 16 chapters, the long awaited moment had come.

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

It was decided... because I made Darry dance(and no one else could) me and him won the dance contest. It was kinda funny, watching him dance and all. Anyways, we put the room back together and uncovered the windows(we had covered them in case of people spying on us. Damn socs, we found a couple of guys spying a year or two ago.) I was staring outside, trying to decide what time it was. The gamed didn't take up much time and I could see a red glow through the massive clouds that covered the sky. Noon-ish, I guess. Jennifer went back into Soda and Pony's room to get back in her regular clothes. The rest of the gang stayed in their boxers and shirts. But Steve's shirt didn't last long; it was on the floor five minutes after the clean up was done. Now that I think about it, I hoped Soda didn't run around without any clothes. He's bad about that.

Dinner was ready; ham and potatoes and all sorts of good Christmasy food. Darry always made a good dinner. I glanced again out the window. I didn't notice before, but the snow stopped.

"Jennifer!" I yelled. She came out, finishing pulling down her shirt.

"What?"

"Snow stopped." I said, pointing out the window. She practically jumped on me, trying to look out. I squirmed away just in time. Her face clouded quickly as she said, "Yeah... it did." I got up.

"Need a ride home?"

"Yeah... I'll ask Darry..." she flipped from her knees onto her ass and sat.

"Howa bout I ask for the keys and take you myself?" I offered, knowing she knew me better than she knew Dar. Boy she had a pretty smile.

"Okay." I went to the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of the ham. I felt myself drooling until Darry threw a rag at me. I smiled and threw it back.

"Hey, I need your keys. Gotta take Jennifer home." I said, extending a hand. He simply gave me a slap to the hand.

"No, not after the last time." he said, referring to the time I took his truck for a drag race. I rolled my eyes.

"Pwease? Oh, c'mon Dar-Dar..." I stuck out my bottom lip. He stared hard at me, then dug in his boxers pocket(wow, a pocket) and tossed me the keys. I took them and jumped on him. "YESH!" I leapt off and raced to the living room. Then I called, "C'mon, Jennifer, let's go drag race!"

"TWO-BIT!"

"Just kidding, Darry!"

"If there's a dent, I'll bash your head in, boy."

"Aye, aye, capt'n!"

–x-X-x–

We drove down the road silently. Jennifer had on her ski jacket while I only had my boxers, a thin shirt, and Dally's jacket(the first one I grabbed). We pulled up to my house and I parked the car. She stared at me silently. Our eyes met; she had pretty bright green eyes. I looked at her lips for a moment, them gazed back in her eyes. Before I knew it, I had pressed my lips against her soft, pink ones. She tasted good, sweet. I thought for sure she'd thrust me away and slap me, but she didn't. She only wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled into her lips and used one hand to balance myself as I use the other to grab onto her waist. I felt her tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and granted it. Damn, things were getting heated. We were lost in our first kiss... my first kiss... It deepened a little, but not too much. That was about the time a felt a sharp pain to my temple and the shattering of glass onto me. We broke away to see her father holding a rock. I stared at him through the broken windshield. He came to Jennifer's side, opened the door, and drug her out. She was swearing at him constantly. He slapped her finally across the cheek and made a comment about a stupid punk. That did me in. I leapt out at him with a flying tackle from the truck cab. He was down. So was I. We were swearing over Jennifer's screaming. I was punching his jaw until he flipped me into the snow on my back. He was now sitting on my chest slugging me hard. I kept my teeth clenched to absorb most of the punches. Finally, he was being dragged off of me. My mom and Linda were holding him back. I sat up and spit into the snow, making it red. Then, I hopped up. I brushed the snow off of my back. My mom came up to me.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Fine, just... fine..." I spit again. She noticed my clothing.

"Hey, you been playing those games with the Curtis' and the other boys? You know better than to go out in your boxers!"

"I grabbed Dally's coat and I got my boots. I didn't expect to be in a fight." I griped. I staggered to the truck and examined the damage. Satisfied, I got in and shut the door.

"Don't you drive off, boy!" yelled Pops. I glared at him.

"You're not my father." I started the car, "And you're paying for this." I pointed to the cracked and slightly shattered windshield. I stepped on the gas and sped down the road. I rubbed my temple gingerly. When I looked at my hand, it was red splattered. Shit.

I cam up to the Curtis house to see Darry looking out the window at the snow. He must of spotted me cause he ran out and right up to me. I growled low in my throat.

"What happened, Two-Bit?" he asked, touching the windshield lightly. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do it. It was Jennifer's dad. He threw a rock at me through the windshield. Sorry." I shut the door and went up to him. I passed him the keys as he eyed my temple.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just a cut, nothin' more." I told him. He rubbed my forehead.

"At least you ain't hurt too bad."

"Can't say that about your truck."

* * *

Review and personally I thought the kiss was sweet... till evil daddy came in. 


	18. Eve

As an apology for the delayed chapter, here's a LONG chapter. Enjoy

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

Once I was back in the Curtis house, I stripped off the jacket and kicked off the boots, so I was only in my boxers, a shirt, and my socks. But I was cold from the rumble with Jennifer's dad. I stretched out in front of the roaring fire and stayed there, staring hard into the flames. I was just about asleep when someone very heavy landed on me, wrapped an arm around my neck, and held me there. I struggled a little.

"Holler uncle!" Steve yelled at me. I kicked my legs until he wrapped one of his legs around mine. I couldn't really move.

"Nope." I kept struggling. He began to laugh. "Don't make me lick you." I warned. He rested his head against mine to look at my face. His arm was right within reach of my tongue.

"You wouldn't dare..." he said, grinning.

"Try me." I snapped happily. We stared at each other for a moment. He didn't let go. I stuck out my tongue and licked his forearm. He wailed, letting me go, and wiped off his arm on his boxers. I grinned at him. He stared at me. I stared back. Then, he jumped on me again. I rolled away quickly and got on him instead. I had his arms behind his back and was laying on top of him. He blinked.

"You're fast." he admitted. I laughed a little and let him go. We sat up across from each other. Then, he looked at my temple. "Jenni's dad got to you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"What did yo do?" he asked. I remembered the kiss and felt my ears get hot.

"Nothin." I said, trying to keep my voice regular. He smiled.

"You kissed her?" he asked, grinning wide. This time, I felt my face get hot. He tried to keep a laugh down. "Aw, you're cute when you blush!" he yelled at me, mockingly. I glared at him. He let the laugh out. I kicked his shin lightly.

"Anyways, why'd you tackle me?"

"Oh..." he said, stopping his laughter, "Darry said dinner." he said, getting to his feet. I stood and brushed off my boxers. We made our way into the kitchen; me slapping him whenever he wasn't looking or paying attention. I smelt the ham and my mouth watered. I sat at my spot at the table, beside Darry and Dally, as Steve sat between Soda and Johnny. Darry was cutting the ham and passing out pieces. Everyone got one and started digging in. It sounded like at the same time, we bit into the ham and all went "mmm". Darry laughed and ate his in silence. It did grow oddly silent. I finished first, not sure how cause I wasn't really hungry. I was tired. I got up, put my dishes in the sink, and went back to the living room. I laid down on the couch with my face in the cushion. I was really tired.

I think I dozed off cause I woke up and the guys were on the floor near the tree Darry had put up. I yawned, alerting Kendra. She came over and sat on my back.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." she said, hugging my back. I grinned.

"I know I'm sexy, you don't have to tell me that." I cracked, flipping and moving her to my stomach. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not too long... thirty minutes maybe." Soda said. I held onto Kendra around her waist. She pressed her face into my chest and hummed happily. I rubbed her back gingerly. It's hard to believe there's a seven year difference in us, considering how close we are. Soda looked over at us and grinned. He got up and kneeled next to us.

"What do you want, Soda?" I asked, he wiggled onto the couch with us and somehow got under my arm. "Whaddya doin kid?"

"Kendra looked so comfy," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. He laughed. I had to laugh too, Soda can make anyone grin or laugh.

"Come on, Soda," Pony whined, "Let's open that first present like we normally do." he said, dragging Soda out from under my arm. The Curtis' always open one present on Christmas eve and the rest on Christmas day. Kendra hopped down and sat in Dally's lap. She rested her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her protectively. She was the only one who brought out the soft side of Dally. Maybe cause she was so small. I slid off of the couch onto the floor. Darry had all the presents(except the one in the closet for Kendra) around the tree.

"Soda, who's present do you want to open first?"

"Um..." he stared at the presents, "Steve's." Darry handed him the present.

"Pony, pick one." Soda was ripping through the paper. He looked at the t-shirt for a second, then laughed.

"Nice shirt Steve. Makes me wonder what you got Darry..." Soda said, sliding it on over his head. Me and Dally exchanged looks as Pony took the present Johnny had gotten him. It was a book, but I didn't see the title. I think it was from the person who wrote Gone With The Wind. Darry chose the present I got him, but I'm not sure why he did. He opened it an saw that it was origami.

"This looks pretty cool, Two-Bit." I grinned in spite of myself. Darry passed Steve the present Soda got him. It was a ball cap signed by some famous ball player. I didn't know Steve liked baseball. Dally got the one I got for him cause it was oddly shaped. He saw it was two pack of cigarettes and a fancy looking lighter. He grinned, playfully punched my shoulder, and lit one up. He only liked the lighter cause it was one of those lighters that had a naked lady on it. Darry passed me the thing he got me without asking if I wanted that one. I shrugged and opened it. It was a butterfly knife, one of those that the shaft of the knife encases the blade and opens up and flips around to expose the blade. It looked pretty tuff.

"Wow, expensive. I should of gotten you something different." I said feeling lousy.

"Don't worry."

Johnny chose the present Dally got him. Surprise, surprise, it was cigarettes. Kendra got the only one under the tree, the one from me. She opened it and grinned.

"THANK YOU KEITH!" she yelled, jumping on me. I chuckled and patted her back.

Since everyone opened a present and it was about midnight, we decided to hit the hay. Everyone was sleeping over, except Kendra. She had to go home and Darry took her in case of Pops attacking me again.

I don't know why that man is so possessive, I mean, it's not his house.

Of course, when ever Dally is over he takes the couch. I take Darry's bed with him, Soda and Steve take a bed and Pony and Johnny usually take the floor right next to Dally. Bad thing about that, Dally and Johnny sleep like a rock and Soda and Steve are too far away to hear Pony if he had a nightmare. Darry is a rock too, bit I'm a light sleeper and we keep the door open in Darry's room just in case. I've been with the Curtis' for Christmas almost every year since I met them ten years ago and this is their first one without their parents. We all hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare.

Well, not all hopes come true.

* * *

Review please. I like reviews and reviews keep me goin and goin and goin.


	19. Nightmare

I just wanted to show what Two-Bit would do if Pony had a nightmare. I know most of ya'll don't want Pony to have one, but I had already written the chapter before I read the comments.

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

I swear, it was like two AM when I heard low moaning from the living room and thought, Oh shit. In the past years I've learned to wake up Pony before the thrashing began, so I pulled my self out of Darry's bed. Darry was hugging his pillow, making me chuckle. I scratched myself as I walked out. I saw Pony, beads of sweat rolling down his face and his low moaning. Staggering, I quickly got his pills from the kitchen; I knew his pills, it was a see-through tan bottle with red pills. I got it and was filling a glass of water when I heard him begin to scream bloody murder. Rushing, I ran out and grabbed Pony. I quickly pulled him to my chest and began to coo to him. He wouldn't stop thrashing, so I rubbed his back gingerly. It was a wonder Dally didn't wake up, I mean, Pony was thrashing against me and the couch.

"Come on Pone..." I whispered, stroking his hair and pulling him closer, "It's just a dream honey." I also learned calling him honey helped soothe him. Then he began to scream for Darry and Soda. I got freaked out. "Shh, Pony... it's a dream, baby, a dream..." I rubbed his back again and pulled his face into my chest. I had to wake up Darry or Soda. Johnny was out of reach but Dally was right above me. I turned my head and saw the glass of water. Quickly, I freed one hand, grabbed the glass, and threw it onto Dally. He woke with a start and glared around the room until he noticed me and Pony.

"Shit." he whispered.

"Shit nothin, just get Darry or Soda!" I called to him. He jumped over me and Pony and ran into Darry's room. "Come on, baby, wake up, it's a dream!" I called into Pony's ear and continued to rub his back and stroke his hair. This time he called for Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. I wondered what was taking Dally so long. I heard his voice yelling at Darry to wake up. "Please wake up, honey..." I cooed again. I looked back to Darry's room and saw Darry rush out. "Darry, what do I do?" I called to him.

"Keep trying, Two-Bit." he said, utter fear on his face. I turned back to Pony and tried once more.

"Wake up, Pone, it's only a dream. A dream!" I rubbed the back of his head. Finally, after a few more minutes of trying to wake him up, he froze in place. I heard Darry sigh and run into the kitchen, probably for another glass of water. Pony pushed me away a little to look at me. He was huffing. I cracked a small smile. "Hey kid."

"I..." he searched for the words. I understood, patted his head, and rolled away from him before getting up. Darry sat down where I was laying a moment ago and handed Pony two pills and the glass of water. Pony took them and downed them quickly. Darry took the glass and tossed it to me to put up. I went into the kitchen where Dally was, drying off his face and chest with a rag. I flung the glass in the sink and looked over at Dally. Grinning, I went to him and pushed his hair back. It was wet and stayed in place. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing, Two-Bit?" he asked, growling almost. I was working on his hair for a moment until satisfied. "Answer."

"I've always wanted to know that you look like with your hair slicked back." I said, grinning wider. He cocked his head to the side. "Personally, it looks funny on you. You ain't really a dude to have his hair slicked." Dally went to the window to see what he looked like. He let out a laugh before shaking his hair back into place. "Aw, all my hard work, ruined!" I wailed playfully. He glared at me.

"Why don't you act your age, Two-Bit?" he asked me finally. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna."

"When WILL you?"

"When I need to." I stared at him, he stared back. Then, he yawned. "Tired much?" I asked, grinning at him. He nodded.

"_Someone_ woke me up."

"Well that _someone_ had to wake you up to wake up Darry. If that _someone_ moved, Pony would of been uncared for."

"Well, did that _someone _have to throw water on me?"

"Yeah." He cocked his eyebrow at me. I mimed him, cocking mine too. Darry came in the kitchen and walked past us to put up the pills. He stored them and turned to us. I smiled at him. He smiled back, softly.

"Hey Two-Bit, let's get back to bed. You too, Dal. We all need sleep." he said, putting his hands on our backs and guiding us to the living room. We saw Pony was asleep again, softly snoring. Dally looked a little happy until he sat on the wet couch.

"Two-Bit, why water? Why not just a kick or something?"

"I don't think." I answered. But I saw him smile. He moved to Darry's reading chair and stretched out on it. Darry led me to his room. He was down first. "Tired?"

"Yeah..." he rolled onto his stomach. I laid down next to him and faced the wall. I felt Darry roll back over and put a hand on my arm. I twitched.

"What is it Dar?"

"Hey, thanks for earlier."

"Hm?"

"With Pony's nightmare." he said, lifting his head a little. He moved his hand away and rested on his back. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Were you scared?" I asked almost hesitantly. He peered at me from the corner of his eye.

"Kinda..."

"They're just nightmares."

"I'm afraid they might turn into seizures and..." he stopped and looked away.

"Pone might be hurt?" I finished for him. He nodded. I rapped him with my fist. "Come on, don't be all depressed. Pony is fine and we should be glad."

"I know." I poked his bicep a few times, grinning.

"Cheer up, it's Christmas." I barked happily. He still frowned, so I poked his cheek. He looked at me again, but I kept poking his cheek. "Cheer up, damn it." I ordered, sitting up. Darry didn't crack a grin. I sighed. "Cheer up for me!"

"I'm thinking." he muttered. I poked him rapidly.

"Cheer up and I'll stop." I said, still poking him. He hooked my neck with his arm and pulled me down to the bed. He had his arms wrapped around me instantly, keeping me bound. "Geez, what's up with everyone wanting to bind me?" He smiled at me evilly.

"Go to sleep and I'll let you go."

"You evil bastard." I said, struggling. He smiled.

"Thank you." he said, letting me go. I flipped to the wall again, chuckling.

"Not a complement."

"To me it is."

"Weirdo."

* * *

Review.


	20. Breakfast

Okay, I was listening to the Blues Brothers while I wrote this and i have no clue if that effected my train of thought, but here it is. A much much shorter chapter.

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

"IT'S FINALLY HERE!"

That's all could be heard as I was being woken up by Dally. He wasn't the one screaming, don't worry. I think it was Soda screaming.

"Wake up, Two-Bit, Soda wont stop screaming unless you're up." he said, literally dragging me out of bed. He was dragging me by my wrists out of Darry's room. I was yawning as he flung me on the couch. Soda ran in from the kitchen and jumped on me.

"TWO-BIT IT'S FINALLY HERE!" he yelled in my ear.

"OKAY I GET THE POINT!" I screamed back in his. He jumped off of me and ran back into the kitchen. I got up and followed him. I smelt a lot of food. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" I asked Darry.

"Biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, and eggs."

"Wow, huge breakfast." I muttered, sniffing the air. It smelled good. I sat at the table before someone handed me something to put at the table. Pony came in, fully dressed and greased, yawning. I looked up at him and smiled. "Have a nice dream?" He grew pink.

"Not really."

"No, I mean after I woke you up." I was grinning.

"Oh... It was fine." he smiled back.

"Good." Steve was at the table but I didn't see him till now. "Livin' in the shadows, Stevie?"

"Haha, very funny."

Of course, there was a knock at the door. I looked around and since no one made a move, I got up to answer it. Whoever it was, they'd just have to deal with a bunch of tuff guys in their underwear. I opened the door and was hit with a flying tackle.

"KENDRA!"

"KEITH!" I was swinging her around. Then I froze and looked out the door. Jennifer was standing there, smiling softly at me. I put down Kendra and told her to bug Dally. I smacked her butt and she was off into the kitchen. Now it was me and Jennifer standing there, just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry..." I finally said, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that... you got in trouble with Pops..." I trailed off. She was growing red as I spoke.

"No... no it's my fault..."

"Why your fault."

"C-cause I..." she trailed off. "I–." but I cut her off by gently pressing my lips to hers, but only a touch. When I pulled away, she was redder. "–liked it..." she breathed out. I grinned sheepishly at her. She smiled softly.

"Well, hon, you ain't the only one." I said and kissed her again. I heard a whistle from behind me and broke from Jennifer. I saw Steve, Soda, and Dally all staring at me from the doorway. I chuckled as they came out. Suddenly, I tackled them and we all fell like a ton of bricks. We were rolling around when Darry poked his head out.

"Stop horse playing!" and he looked over at Jennifer, "Sorry for the boys. You staying for breakfast?" he asked. I looked over at her. She nodded. I couldn't really breathe, Dally was sitting on my stomach and Soda and Steve were trying their best to get on top too. Darry threw something at Dally, I think it was the wooden spoon, hitting him. Dally picked it up, got off of me and ran after Darry. I heard a crash and Pony laughing. Johnny came out from the bathroom, saw Jennifer, and nodded, then made his way to the kitchen, only after kicking Soda lightly. I rolled both Steve and Soda off of me and hopped up. They followed. I guess everyone was hungry, cause they quickly moved to the kitchen. No one in their right mind would pass up eating Darry's food. I grabbed Jennifer's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. I sat her down at my spot and pulled over a stool. I felt short cause the stool was so short. Hell, I was shorter than Pony! Darry was passing the bowl of eggs one way and the biscuits and gravy the other way. Jennifer watched in awe as us boys filled our plates high and she barely had any. Even Kendra ate like the boys. My face was stuffed when I looked over at Jennifer. I tried to grin but ended up looking like a chipmunk.

"So, Jennifer." Darry started after swallowing his mouthful, "When are you leaving to..." he paused thinking about where she was from.

"Oh, I never told you. I'm from Virginia."

"Way up north?" Dally asked. He spent time in New York, so I was wondering why he was surprised, I mean, Virginia was south of New York, right?

"Yeah."

"Oh," Darry swallowed his coffee, "So when ya goin' back to Virginia?"

"I meant to tell you..." she said, putting down her fork.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow."

* * *

Review and I've always wanted to make a character from my home state: Virginia!


	21. Rough Everywhere

I was rushed, sister wanted the computer so here it is, chapert 21!

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Everyone gagged. All of us were taken a bit back by that remark. Tomorrow? Why the hell tomorrow?

"Why tomorrow?" Steve spoke my mind, but I couldn't speak. My throat was swelling, or so it felt. Jennifer was looking softly at me, but I only saw her from the corner of my eye.

"Dad says so. He..." she paused, "doesn't trust Keith... or Darry." she said. I looked up. Not trust Darry? What's there not to trust? Muscles? "Darry looked pretty mean and he thinks if I hang out with you two, I'd be hurt."

"Has your did seen Steve?" Soda asked, grinning. I was glaring a hole into my sausage. Jennifer smiled though.

"No, he hasn't. But if he did, we'd be on the plane right now."

"True, I mean look at that glare." Soda bopped his palm against Steve's face, making Steve squint. Johnny decided to speak up.

"Has you father gotten to know Two-Bit and Darry personally?" he asked, looking from me to Darry, then to Jennifer. She shrugged.

"I doubt it."

"Then he has nothing to judge." he said, looking around awkwardly. "I mean, Darry might look mighty big and Two-Bit might put on a drunken kid front, but they're both caring." Jennifer knew I cared for Kendra and she knew Darry takes care of his brothers. She tried to smile.

"I cant do anything to make him let us stay till after New Years. He already bought the tickets." I couldn't take it. I got up and took my plate to the sink. I tossed it, dug in my pocket and threw the key to the closet to Dally, and walked out.

"Two-Bit!" Darry called. I went on to his room and slid on my pants and socks. Then, I slid into my boots and walked out to the coat rack. I took my coat from it and opened the door.

"I'll be back later, go ahead and start Christmas without me." I called, pulling on my leather jacket and shutting the door behind me.

I tore across the street, headed for the park. It was just white. White and blueish. I found a tree and reached up for a good grip to climb up. I found one and pulled myself up. I was on the lowest branch, so I went up one more. It was a thick branch, thick enough for me to lay down against the trunk and not fall off. So that's what I did. Staring out into the horizon, I waited for the sun to shine through the thin clouds. I doubt it would snow tonight.

I was just staring off in space when I heard a voice in the distance. Looking around, I saw that Jennifer was walking out, calling for me. I smiled. "Up here!" I called. She quickly came up and began her climb. Once she was on my branch, I held her on my lap. She rested her head on my chest.

"I don't..." she began. I rested my chin on her head. "I don't want to leave..." I propped my legs up, keeping her in the base of my lap and wrapped my arms around her slim figure. She was fingering my coat. "My father is horrible."

"He is?" I asked, knowing from what I've seen that it was true. But I had no clue about back up in Virginia. I just thought things were rough all over Tulsa.

"Yeah..." she stared right into my eyes. "My mom is too afraid to divorce and..." she trailed off, digging her face into the crook of my neck. I could feel pressure between my legs and I hoped she didn't feel it too. She didn't and went on, "and he beats her... and he's started to beat me." I rubbed her back slowly in a small circle. She smiled. "I'm safe here." she said after the silence.

"No one is safe in Tulsa." I admitted, remembering the many scars over my body from jumping's and rumbles. I kept her close.

"Not Tulsa..." she looked at me again. I looked right back. "I meant... right here. Wrapped in your arms... Its warm and... comforting." she said. I kissed her cheek gently. She move a little, bringing me into a real kiss. I pushed through her lips and battled with her tongue gently. I heard her moan with happiness. She broke away and gave a quick grin. I kissed her temple. She was rubbing a finger over a scar on my head. "I'm sorry... for my father." she whispered into the silence. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't be. I always have someone throwing junk at me. I mean, pop bottles, sticks, pipe, rocks..." I trailed off when I saw the hurt look on her face.

"I worry..."

"I'm a hood... a JD. I can fight off whoever I need to." I said, receiving another hurt look.

"I don't like fights. I've had a friend killed in a fight."

"Up there in Virginia?"

"Things are rough everywhere, not just here." she whispered. I nodded. I had to agree. A friend of mine was mugged in West Virginia, Dally was in the cooler at ten in NYC. This place is one rough country. I cupped her chin in my palm and kissed her softly. She kissed back. I held her chin in place, holding the kiss. I deepened the kiss, pressing into her and pulling her closer. I let her up, her face flushed. I stuffed a laugh and went back in. She didn't protest, actually, she pushed closer. I was glad. I ran my fingertips down her side reaching to her ass. I grabbed onto her thigh and turned our bodies so she was against the tree. Making sure not to harm her, I pressed her into the tree as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept one hand on her chin while the other one ran up and down her leg and back. This time no one was here to stop it, so I wanted as much as she would give me.

* * *

Review. 


	22. Fight

Super long chapter!

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

"T-Two-Bit..." she pleaded, pushing me back a little. "This... this isn't a public thing to do..." I paused for a moment. Her shirt was rolled up and my hand was on her back playing with the clamp of her bra. I noticed her lips were a deeper pink and swollen a little. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm... sorry." I breathed out, wanting so bad to take her lips back against mine. She was smiling softly as I took my hand back. She started rolling her shirt back down.

"It's not that I didn't like it... but we're in public."

"Hidden in the tree." I muttered. She smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed back lightly. I moved my mouth down to her neck and kissed it for a few seconds, then progressed on giving her a hickey. She giggled slightly. I moved barely from the reddened spot on her neck and smiled, satisfied.

"Two-Bit." she started, as I went back for one last kiss. I pulled away, grinning wolfishly.

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

–x-X-x–

Jennifer had to leave to go back and finish packing. I wished for her to stay, but she explained about her father and if she wasn't there soon, he'd come lookin' for her. I nodded, only after gaining a small peck. She headed down one end of the road and I headed back to the Curtis'. I went through the door and looked around. The tree was almost empty except for a few presents, the kitchen was buzzing with noise, and the couch was snoring. Well, not really the couch, more like the people on the couch. Dally and Kendra were on the couch, Kendra's back against Dally's front, Dally's arm draped over Kendra, both of them using the giant Goofy doll for a pillow. They looked oddly cute sleeping like that. I hung up my coat on the coat rack and kicked off my boots. Someone must of heard the clunk of my boots, cause someone hollered, "Two-Bit's back!" from the kitchen. Sounded almost like Johnnycake. Well, they filed in one after the other. Darry was first to get to me.

"Kid, where'd ya go?" he asked, touching my forehead and feeling the cold from the outside on it. I swatted his hand.

"Up a tree." I answered. He ruffled my hair earning another swat. I angrily fixed my hair back to it's normal shape as they divided onto the chair and floor. Dally took up the whole couch. I sat on the floor next to Steve and leaned against the back of the couch. He threw some things at me.

"Here, Two-Shit," he said, knowing to keep the cussing down a little in the case of Kendra waking up. "Yew left before you got them."They were kinda small, but that was okay. I slid Steve's under my leg, saving the prank for later. I opened them one by one. Cigarettes, cigarettes, matches and cigarettes, a Mickey Mouse key chain for my keys, and hair grease. I got to Steve's while opening a pack of cigarettes. I popped one in and stared hard at the present Steve got me. It was a silver lighter. Fair nuff. I flicked it on and got a shock sent through my hand. Surprised, I dropped it and sucked on my finger tip.

"Steve, what the hell was that?" I asked, poking it with my foot. He chuckled and picked it up. He flicked it on and got the same shock, but he didn't drop it.

"Shocking lighter. Kinda cool, actually." he tossed it back to me. I caught it and stared hard at it.

"That is kinda cool." I admitted. I was smiling and slid it into my pocket. I used a match to light the cigarette. I took a long drag and sighed happily. I haven't had a cigarette in forever and it made me happy. Steve chuckled. I shot him a look, but he quickly stuffed the laugh. He leaned closer to me and stared right at my lips. "Waddya doin', Stevie?" I asked. He poked my bottom lip. I swatted his hand, "What is it?"

"You've been makin' out with the Jennifer chick, right?" he asked, which was more of a statement. But I felt like I needed to answer.

"No." I said flatly.

"Your lips tell it all, buddy boy." he said. Then, after what seemed like a moment of him thinking, he sat back and pouted.

"What?"

"You give her that treatment and you've only known her for only a week or so. You've know me forever and what do I get? Nothin'. No kiss, no hug..." he pouted childishly. I laughed out.

"Stevie-boy, you and I ain't gay." I said, still laughing. He gave in and laughed too. We sat there, laughing for a while until I thought we couldn't breathe no more. I had fallen to my side and Steve was clutching to his sides, rolling on the floor. Finally, I stopped first and sat up, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. I was grinning all the same. Steve still didn't stop laughing. Gettin' annoyed, I tackled him and we began rolling around on the floor. I grinned when I got him pinned.

"You got me." he said, trying not to laugh. I rolled off of him, landing squarely under the tree. When I tried to get up, I hit my head on a branch.

"OW!" I yelped, rolling and clutching onto my forehead. I think Soda started laughing this time. He and the rest of the gang had been watching me and Steve fight and stuff.

"Two-Bit, there was a tree there." Darry said, smartly. I glared at him.

"I think I know that now, Dar." I sat up, watching out for random attacks from tree branches, and rubbed my throbbing forehead. I punched Darry's leg lightly. He responded by kicking me lightly back.

Anyways, we were all goofing off when there was a loud bang at the door. Darry froze and looked around at us. After a moment a hesitation, he got up and went to the door. I looked out the window. I saw a familiar face: Pops.

Quickly, I jumped up and ducked in the space between the couch and the wall. I heard Steve laugh a little until the door creaked open. I could see Darry's face, he looked short compared to the guy. Pops pushed his way into the house until Darry, Steve, and Soda all went up to him and stopped him.

"Hey, guy." Darry growled in his toughest voice, "Who allowed you to come in this house?" he asked.

"Move it, punk." Pops ordered, pushing Darry aside. Soda and Steve raged on him, pushing him back. He angrily knocked Steve onto the sleeping Dally and Kendra and picked up Soda by the collar of his shirt. I heard Steve swearing and apologizing to Dally and Kendra. Then I could hear Pony and Johnny and Darry swearing loudly at Pops. I craned my neck and saw that Pops was fighting back the urge to hit Soda. Suddenly, I jumped out from behind the couch, landing square on Pops' back and getting him in a headlock. I had an arm around his neck and squeezed hard. His breathing was coming in smothered gasps. Quickly, since I was dangling off of the ground, I pulled back so my feet touched the ground and flipped Pops over my head. He landed out on the porch on his back. After shaking the daze from his head, he found himself in a staring contest with me. I jumped in my boots quickly and shut the door behind me, leaving only me and Pops out on the porch. He was stumbling to his feet.

"Wassup, Pops?" I asked casually. He glared at me.

"Kid, you left that... hickey on my daughters neck?" he asked, enraged. I nodded, grinning. But then I thought, oh geez, Jennifer must be in some big ass shit. He towered over me, but it didn't faze me. I just stood there, staring right into his pale eyes. Finally, he hit me hard across the jaw. I fell against the door, earning yells from the other side. I rolled my eyes. The boys were listening, rather closely if that hurt their ears.

"Sheesh, Pops, anger much?" I asked, rubbing my jaw and working it a little.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Jennifer you greasy punk." he hissed. But he didn't see it coming. I had him in the snow before he could holler Uncle. I was sitting on his chest with my knees on his inner elbows. He was wailing in pain. I guessed sitting like that on him really hurt. Then, I could smell stale beer on his breath. Drunk. Maybe that's why Jennifer hated beer so much, her father. I decided to use it to my advantage: I began hitting him upside the head rapidly. Finally, he was out cold. I got up. I mean, I could always say he fell down some stairs or something. But as I moved to pick him up, he grabbed onto my ankle and pulled my foot out from under me. I hit the snow and moaned lowly. He was on me this time except he was too drunk to sit on my arms or something. He went on and began slugging me in the jaw. Quickly, I got him down and kicked him hard in the ribs. He was growling and swearing at me. I stopped, leaving him clutching to his side. Okay, now I didn't have an explanation. I kicked him one good time in the head, knocking him out this time(for sure) and grinned to myself.

It was all self-defense, that's all they need to know.

* * *

Review.


	23. Superman Curtis

I do not own the Outsiders and sorry for the short chapter...

* * *

"Time to drag the drunken bastard back to my house." I muttered to myself, slinging one of his arms over my shoulders. He was heavy as shit. Oh well, time for the trot.

–x-X-x–

I came up to the house and kicked my way through the door. My mom, Linda, and Jennifer all looked up at me. I casually flung Pop's onto my chair and was on my way to the door when someone grabbed my hair on the back of my head. I was jerked back, then their hand slipped from the grease and I fell. I

"Ow..." I moaned, looking up at my mom, who was wiping off her hand.

"Keith James Matthews!" she barked. I rolled my eyes.

"No James crap please." I said, getting up. I was wiping off my jeans when I was confronted by Linda.

"Keith, honey..." she began, making me make a face, "Please, what happened to him?" she asked as polite as she could stand. I rubbed a hand over my head and grinned.

"He came after me. I mean, he was drunk and stuff, stormin' into the Curtis house and threatenin' Sodapop within a inch of his life."

"That nice Curtis kid?" my mom asked.

"No," I started sarcastically, "Superman Curtis!" I threw my hands in the air, frustrated. Linda giggled just a little.

"Superman? Is that his real name?" she asked. "I've heard about Ponyboy and Sodapop... maybe Superman is their older one." she was trying hard to figure it out.

"Naw, Lin, Superman is Darrel's nickname." I explained. "Anyways, we kinda rumbled for a few, and I knocked him out, accidental of course, and brought him home." I looked around. "Any questions?" They didn't say anything. "Alright. I'm goin back to the Curtis'."

"No you ain't kid." my mom said, grabbing my hair again. I froze in place. "I'm calling Darrel to bring home Kendra." she said. "You and her are staying here for Christmas day, you had the eve with Darrel." I knocked her hand away.

"Well, let me talk to Darry at least. I mean, last time I saw Kendra was on the couch with Dally sleeping in his arms." I muttered, goin to the phone. I could hear my mom mumbling about Dally as I dialed the number.

"Ello, Curtis residence, Steve here." Steve's voice called. I rolled my eyes.

"Ello, Stevie. Darry there?" I asked.

"Sure thing." I heard the phone slam down and Steve yelling for Darry. The phone came back up a moment later.

"Two-Bit, where are you, kid?"

"Matthews house." I said. I always call my home Matthews house. "Anyway you can bring over Kendra?"

"What for?"

"Mommy wants her for Christmas day." I said in my best mamma's boy voice. I heard him laugh on the other line.

"Sure thing. I'll try to pry Kendra out from Dally's grip. Be over there shortly."

"Iight." and I set down the phone. "Yo, Dar will be over in a few."

"Okay."

–x-X-x–

I heard a car door slam shut and I automatically knew it was Darry. I rushed out to meet him half way. He was carrying Kendra bridal style. I took her from him.

"Thanks Dar." I said. We split, he went to the ford and I went inside. I sat Kendra down on my mom's lap. We all could hear the roaring and stalling of the engine, then followed by cracks and booms. I thought, oh for the love of God, his car's dead. My mom heard it too. She looked at me and mouthed the words, Invite him in if it doesn't work. I nodded and headed back out. He was under the hood.

"Damn it." he mumbled.

"Car go dead?" I asked, approaching him.

"'Fraid so." he slammed the hood.

"Mom said to invite you in if it don't work. My car is dead too." I rubbed a hand on the back of my head. He looked down the road.

"Guess I have no choice." he rubbed his palm across his forehead, leaving a oil smudge. I lead him to the house, letting him go first. Linda looked up and went white at his size. Mom smiled and Jennifer grinned at him.

"Linda, meet Superman, Superman, meet Linda."

"N... nice to meet you... Superman." she said.

"Um, Darrel... Darry." Darry corrected, hitting me playfully. "I'll try not to impose, Ms. Matthews." he said quickly. Mom just smiled.

"It's no trouble, dear."

* * *

Review please! 


	24. I can't stop it

Really short, really late, don't kill me! Okay, Two-Bit loves this girl enough not to take advantage of her when she sleeps in his arms, that's true love there, folks!

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

"So Darry, how are you and your brothers?" my mom asked Darry, who was sitting in between Linda and Jennifer. I had gone up stairs to put Kendra in her bed and could hear them from the top of the stairs. My mom was really cool, always caring about him and the other Curtis boys. I came all the way down and sat down in the middle of the floor.

"My brothers are doing well, thanks." he said, grinning down at me.

"Hey, Superman, you called the others to tell them you're stranded?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Dally said he would get me if he had the T-bird and Steve would if his car was working." he said, smiling. I stretched out on my back and hummed happily.

"But you're stuck here." I said, grinning evilly, "You're my new slave."

"Oh the joy."

"Get me a beer."

"No." Mom said before Darry could. "Keith, you're too young." she said, making me chuckle. I had to admit, she was right.

–x-X-x–

Before I knew it, it was about time to go to sleep. Mom and Linda and Pops, who had woken up, went upstairs. Jennifer did too after a few minutes. Me and Darry pulled out the sleeper sofa that we were gonna share, which didn't bother me, not one bit. I mean, we slept together all the time at his house. Now it was just my house. We were stretched out on the sleeper and close to sleep when I felt something fall on me. I broke from my dizziness and grabbed onto the thing that fell on me. It was a wonder Darry didn't jerk up.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"Two-Bit, it's me, Jennifer." she said, struggling a little. I released her, allowing her to get up.

"Whaddya doin', Jenni?" I asked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I was up to get a glass of water and forgot you and Darry were down here on the sleeper sofa..." she explained. I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her down to lay beside me. She tensed up as I kissed her cheek softly. "What are you...?" she began, but stopped when I pulled her close to me and held onto her.

"Sleep down here with me." I said into her hair.

"But, Two-Bit..."

"I don't want sex..." I said quickly, "I just want to hold you..." I yawned and rested my head on the pillow. Darry was still asleep and I was glad. Jennifer moved closer to me and dug her face into my chest.

"Alright..." she gave in, "But make sure we wake up before dad comes down..."

"I know. I'm not that dumb."

–x-X-x–

Soon enough, it was beginning to grow lighter outside and I woke up. Jennifer was wrapped in my arms, watching me wake up. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"How long you been up?" I asked.

"Not too long..." she said, nuzzling my neck. "I think I have to go upstairs now... don't want dad to find us." she said, pulling out of my death grip. I nodded and released her. She bent forward and kissed me deeply. I kissed back for a moment, then broke it and hurried her to the stairs. She went silently to my room and shut the door just as silent as she opened it. I flipped over and saw Darry, awake and grinning at me.

"Mornin' Romeo." he said, grinning. I smiled at him. "Have a nice night?"

"How long you been up?"

"I woke up before Jennifer did but I didn't move. Didn't wanna spoil it for you."

"Gee thanks." I said, punching his bicep lightly. He flipped over and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. I slid deeper into the covers and was about to snooze until Darry spoke again.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah..." I sighed happily.

"You don't want her to leave, do you?"

"No... I don't. But I can't stop it. Can I?" He was silent for a moment.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Review please! 


	25. Solution

I had a little time, and I know it's short, but a lot happens his this chapter.

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning in the bed with Darry, just thinking and staring into space. I was trying to figure out how to exactly keep Jennifer from moving back to Old Dominion. Her father was determined and I had no clue how to get her away from him. The something dawned on me, something that hit me hard. I loved this girl. I don't know how, but I love her. And I don't want her to leave. Darry popped up, surprising me. I sat up too, out of surprise.

"What is it, Dar?" I asked, looking hard at him. He was staring at the staircase.

"I thought I heard something...," he said, trailing off. I heard a soft crash and mine and Darry's gazes met. Another one followed, louder this time and a scream followed it. As if we both knew what was going on, we jumped off of the sleeper sofa and headed for the stairs. I got to my room door first, Darry was trailing me. I jiggled the handle and noticed it was barricaded.

"We got to knock it down, Darry," I said, backing up. He joined me, "One... two... three." We ran for the door and hit it at the same time. We bounced off of it but I could hear the cracking of the lock.

"Again," he said, backing up again, "One... two... three." Again, we rammed the door, this time having it spring free. Pops was standing there, holding the collar of Jennifer's shirt in his fist and holding her off of the floor. Darry went for him; he wrapped his arms around Pop's neck. I went around them and grabbed onto his arm. I bit down hard into his wrist. His hand jerked open and Jennifer dropped to the floor. Darry now had Pops bound in his arms as I tended to Jennifer. She had a small gash on her forehead and a bruise forming on her cheek. I wiped the blood from her forehead slowly and softly. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Two-Bit..." she whined. I frowned at her. Pops was yelling and cussing us out, more at Darry than at me and Jennifer. But Darry, being as strong as he is, kept a good hold on him. Jennifer looked at me again, "Two-Bit, I don't want to go back home..." and she began to sob. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I know, kid...," I said, keeping a tight hold on her, "But I know how to get you away." She looked awkwardly at me.

"You do?"

"Leave it to me," I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at me. "Go get my mom and Linda, okay?" I said. She got up and maneuvered around Darry and Pops. After a couple of minutes, Linda and Mom came in. Darry released Pops, letting Linda chew him out. Darry and I went out and back down the stairs. Jennifer was sitting in my big, fluffy chair. Darry stripped the pull out bed before pushing it back in.

"I'll put these in the basement," he said and left. I looked at Jennifer for a moment, then dug in my pocket. Before I had left my room, I grabbed my class ring. I had ordered it last year before I knew I was held back. Jennifer cocked her head to the side, confused. Kneeling, I extended the ring to her and took her hand in my free one.

"Um...," I stammered, searching for words, "I know we haven't really know each other that long but..." I looked at the ceiling for an answer, "I feel like I know as much of you as I need to know. And I also know I need to keep you away from your hell hole." I looked back at her and smiled, "And I also know that... I love you."

"T-Two-Bit?" she stammered, knowing what was coming next. I slid the ring on her ring finger and grinned wider.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

OMG

Review


	26. I can't

Oh God, really really short. But i have the world biggest writers block and this is all I can squeeze out! Plus I have a lunch meeting with my dad and sisters and I have grades to work with and AAH!

* * *

The words, Will You Marry Me?, felt like they were bouncing through the room. I could barely see Darry at the top of the stairs, mouth gaping open, but a smile tugging the corner of his lips. Tears were falling freely from Jennifer's eyes and I hoped they were from joy. She looked hard at the ring before taking it off and sliding it back into my hand.

"I can't marry you."

* * *

Review and don't hate for the shortest chapter to ever be written. 


	27. The Reason

A chapter. You find out why Jennifer said NO.

I dont own em.

* * *

Jennifer dashed out the door before I could stop her. I stood there with my hand extended out to the door and a blank expression on my face. Darry was standing there next to me now, looking hard at me with concern. Silently, I let out a held breath and stared at the class ring in the crook of my hand before balling it into a fist. Then, I whirled my hand back and threw it against the window, shattering the glass. Darry didn't flinch when some glass fell on him.

"Sorry," I muttered, clenching my fist again.

"Don't worry," I heard him say. There was another silence between us before I had the courage to talk again without my voice quivering.

"Is there something wrong with me, Darrel?" I felt myself ask. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was almost glaring at me.

"Two-Bit Matthews, there is nothing wrong with you!" he almost screamed at me, "If there's something wrong with someone, it's her. She's passing up a good husband..." I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Thanks Darry..." I said, turning my attention back to the door, "I needed that."

–x-X-x–

Third Person POV

Jennifer ran up the street to the house she visited only once before. When she found that the truck belonging to the owner of the house wasn't there, she ran up and banged on the door. After a few bangs, the door swung open and Jennifer threw herself into the arms of the man standing before her.

"Jenni?" he asked, holding her softly. She quivered into him before looking at him with tear stained eyes, "What happened?" he asked.

"S-Steve..." she tried before burying her face into the crook of his neck. Steve rubbed her back before leading her into the living room and shutting the door behind them. He sat her on the couch and sat beside her.

"Jenni, what's wrong?" he asked again once she was calmed down. She looked at him before leaning forward and kissing him. When they broke the kiss, she found herself on his lap. But she liked it.

"T-Two-Bit asked me... to marry him," she said into his neck. Steve's eyes grew wide.

"He did?" he asked, feeling her nod into his neck. "What did you say?"

"I declined."

"Why?"

"I love you, Steve..." she whispered. Steve grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face him. Then, he bent down and captured her lips with his own. His body guided her onto the couch, laying down so he was on top. His hands made fast work of her shirt and was groping his way down her stomach and thighs. She groaned with pleasure into the kiss that failed to break.

–x-X-x–

Two-Bit POV

I told Darry to call Soda to pick him up and I'd push the truck up to the DX station. I needed something to get my mind off of Jennifer anyways. Pops, Linda, and Mom went out in search of Jennifer after I told them she ran off. So it was me and Darry alone. Finally, Soda came to pick up Darry. Once Soda sped off, I found a brick in the truck bed and used it to weigh down the gas pedal. Once the emergency break was off, I went to the back of the truck and began pushing, finding it very difficult to do. I was lucky the DX wasn't too far away. About midways there, I spotted a mustang trailing me and thought, Oh shit. Quickly, I guided the truck to the edge of the road and went to the cab. I took the brick off of the gas pedal and set the emergency break. As soon as I finished, I saw that the Socs had gotten out of the mustang, about six of them, all holding switchblades. I shut the door, holding the brick behind my back. Slowly, I inched to the truck bed, hoping to grab something better to fight with other than the brick. One guy approached me, his hand extended to my face. His fingertips grazed my cheek.

"This grease needs a shave," he cooed. His switch extended next, also grazing my cheek before he brought it back and struck it across my cheek. The skin broke and I saw the blood drip to the road. Without thinking, I struck him with the brick, knocking him down and out. I jumped into the truck bed as the other five surrounded me. Right when my hand touched the metal wrench, something hit me on the back of the head, sending me forward. My head hit the cab of the truck. My head turned and I saw that they threw the brick at me. I grabbed at the wrench again, this time picking it up and swinging it at the Soc that had climbed into the truck bed. He fell backwards and out of the truck. I figured he was out too. Four to go, I thought. Then, I heard a gun cock and something cold and hard pressed into my cheek.

"Outta the truck, grease," he ordered. I obeyed and stepped out. "Drop the wrench." I threw it aside and lifted my hands up. The three other Socs jumped on me, one on my chest pinning me down and the other two kicking me in the ribs. The one on my chest slugged me hard a couple of times. When he went in for another hit, I grabbed his fist in my mouth and bit down hard, tasting the liquid that drizzled through my teeth. Suddenly, I was kicked in the face and slugged again. I opened my jaw and saw the damage I gave him. I spat to the side before getting kicked again. Finally, I was kicked in the head so hard I was knocked out cold.

When I came to, I was smarting and aching all over. I felt it snowing lightly on me and I was freezing. It was dark now, about eight p.m. if I had to guess. I rolled onto my side and groaned in pain before rolling back on my back. After a few moments of moaning and groaning, I forced myself up to my feet. Darry's truck was still behind me. I staggered over to the cab and opened the door. I slid in and shut the door roughly. Laying down, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Just... a few minutes..."and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Surprise aint it? I tried to leave hints through out the story.


	28. Mistake

Hey! Who remembers this story?

* * *

Two-Bit's POV

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. My head hurt like hell and I was shirtless too! It's the middle of fucking winter, idiots! I felt my eyes flutter open and I was blinded with a bright light. Someone was holding onto my arm. "Two-Bit?" called a voice. I groaned and let my eyes shut again. There was a constant beeping in the back of my head. It was annoying the shit out of me. "Two-Bit, don't go back to sleep, little buddy." Darry, I thought. He's the only one who calls the other greasers 'little buddies'. He slapped my cheek. "C'mon, kid."

"Screw... you..." I breathed out. I forced my hand to give him the bird. He laughed at me for a second before rubbing my upper arm. "Fuck you..." I said again.

"Sorry... I don't roll that way, Two-Bit." Again, I flipped him the bird.

"Fuck. You."

"Keep saying that if it'll keep you awake." He pushed my hair back, making my eyes clench tight. "Sorry."

"I was fucking hit in the head, those mother fuckers," I growled at him, opening my eyes again. He looked concerned.

"With what?" his voice shook slightly.

"Brick." Darry looked at me. The ambulance, I assumed it was an ambulance, bounced on something, sending me up and down. Why the hell were doctors so rough? Finally, I lifted my head and looked down to see all the machines attached to me. "Where the hell is my shirt?" I asked before coughing a little.

"They took it off to attach the heart monitor to you," Darry said. "Calm down, we're almost there." I nodded and laid my head down. I was asleep once again after a few moments of silence.

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital room on my back with a rock on my stomach. Wait, those are just the bandages. I went to rub my hair down and found more bandages wrapped around my head, probably to help with the wound on the back of my head. I scratched at the bandages and groaned. Sitting up, I was pushed back down by Dally. When... how did he get here?

"Dally?" I asked.

"Darry had to go back to the house and told me to stay with you." I looked at him. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah... yeah." I nodded while speaking, finding it to bring harsh pain to my head, so I quit and laid my head down on the pillow. "Hey... do you know where Jennifer... Jenni is?" I asked him. He looked down at me and shook his head saying, "No."

"Alright."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, putting his elbow on the bed and resting his head on the palm of his hand. He looked younger when he did that, careless almost. I grinned slyly at him, siding up so my back was against the headboard.

"I proposed to her." His face lit up as a smile spread across his lips.

"No way!" he yelled happily. I nodded, finding more pain, but my grin faded. He noticed. "Ain't that a good thing?" he asked.

"It would of... if she didn't run away on me."

"Why would she do that? I'd bet you'd be a great husband."

"Why is... is everyone saying that?" I asked.

"Who else is saying that?" Dally asked, turning his head a little.

"Darry. He was there when I proposed." I took a breath. I was still tired from earlier.

"Hey, get some sleep, alright? You're still tired and looking a little pale."

"Sure." I slid back down and closed my eyes with a big sigh. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

Jennifer POV

I woke up next to Steve in his bed. He was shirtless and when I looked under the blanket, his jeans weren't there. I wasn't dressed either. How did this happen? I thought I loved Two-Bit. But Steve? I was scared... scared that I'd love Two-Bit. Quickly, I rose to my feet and grabbed the piece of clothing closest to me. It was a white, button-up shirt that belonged to Steve. I slid it on and buttoned it up and slipped out of the room. I heard his father downstairs, yelling at the TV, so I quickly slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. Removing the shirt, I turned on the hot water in the shower and jumped in. The water felt like it was burning me and I was glad. I wanted to burn off any trace of Steve on me. I didn't want Two-Bit to know I betrayed him. I wanted Two-Bit to be my first, not Steve.

Grabbing some soap, I rubbed it roughly against my skin. I rinsed it off and turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Once dry, I put the shirt back on, buttoned it up, and looked in the mirror. I looked like a slut. A mess. I felt the hot tears roll down my face and let them land on the floor. I couldn't make them stop. Finally, I used the shirt for a tissue and unlocked the door. I slipped back out of the bathroom and into Steve's bedroom. He was still asleep and snoring loudly. Slowly, I gathered my clothes from the floor and put them on the bed next to him. After taking off Steve's shirt, I slid into my clothes quickly. I found a pen and a scrap piece of paper on his dresser, so I wrote him a little note and put it on the pillow next to him. Since his father was downstairs, I slipped out of his window and ran away from his house.

Steve POV

I was expecting to see Jennifer next to me, but all I found was a note. I read it quietly. It said "This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me." In smaller print at the bottom was "I love Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit?!" I hissed loudly. "Damn it, Two-Bit!"

* * *

Review please.


End file.
